Nice to Meet You, Caskett
by GoAwayAnna
Summary: AU Based on Married At First Sight. Kate and Castle get married without ever meeting before. The first couple of chapters probably won't be M, but ones after that might be.
1. Wedding Part 1

Kate was pacing back and forth in front of the doors that would change her life. On the other side of these beautiful, probably mahogany double doors was the man she was about to marry… except she had never met him before.

Months ago, she had been perusing around on the internet while once again spending Saturday night in her apartment, alone excepting for a bottle of wine. Suddenly, an ad popped up looking for single people looking for love. She ignored it, thinking it was for one of those websites most people used for hooking up, but then she saw that it was some sort of experiment. Four professionals, a sexologist, psychologist, sociologist, and spiritual something-or-other looked through all of these applications and tried to find a perfect match. If they found someone for you, you had to marry them without knowing them, without knowing even their name.

So Kate found herself pacing, heart beating so hard, so loud, that she feared it would explode and she would never live to see her wedding day. Her wedding where she married a complete stranger. _Oh, I hope he isn't ugly,_ she thought.

"Katie?" Her dad reeled her attention back to the present and he smiled at her. She tried smiling back, but she was so frozen with fear, even that small task was impossible. She just nodded and continued her pacing.

"I'm all right, Dad," she said, willing her heart to slow and her palms to stop sweating. Never in a million years did she think she would be matched to someone, yet here she was. She spotted two people who worked at the hotel walking toward them.

Feeling the nervous butterflies in her stomach, Kate said, "Oh, my God. I think I'm gonna throw up."

Suddenly her dad was at her side, putting his arms around her, squeezing her tight. For some reason, the pressure helped her piece herself back together before she walked down the aisle. He pulled away and looked at his little girl, hair in soft curls pinned at the nape of her neck, makeup done to perfection, absolutely gorgeous in her mother's wedding dress.

"She'd be so proud," her father whispered to her. Tears welled up in Kate's eyes as she hugged her father once more before her life changed forever. . .again.

"Thanks, Dad," she said softly in his ear before pulling away from him and taking a deep breath.

The two hotel workers looked at her with genuine smiles. "You ready," one of them asked. Kate couldn't find her voice, just stepped up to the doors and nodded.

As the doors opened, Kate's breath caught. She did a quick scan of the room, saving the groom for last. The room was small enough for family and close friends from both sides, but it was beautifully decorated. As she and her dad made their way down the aisle, Kate smiled at her friends and shyly waved at the people sitting on the other side of the room beaming at her. She heard whispers of _She's beautiful_ and _He hit the jackpot!_ as she looked up and saw. . .

Kate froze in her tracks, jerking her father's arm back with her. She recognized the face in front of the minister; she had seen him hundreds of times on the back of her mothers' books. Richard Castle. How could the universe manage to find the one man in New York that would affect her on such a deep emotional level?

Before she realized what was happening, she leaned over and whispered in her dad's ear, "Tell them I'll be back in two minutes." Kate saw the looks of confusion, hurt, and disbelief as she jogged back to the doors and exited the room, trying desperately to stop the flow of tears that managed to run.

In the safety of the hall, Kate once again paced back and forth, trying to catch her breath and quell her tears. She still wanted to get married, but to Richard Castle? How was that even possible?

In the years before her mom was murdered, Richard Castle's books were always scattered about the house. Johanna Beckett loved to read, and she loved to read Richard Castle. So when she was killed, Kate found comfort in those books, felt like she was able to hold onto a piece of her mom, no matter how small. It was because of those books that Kate's head stayed above water for years after that horrible winter evening.

Seeing him there, looking at her with pride and joy—or at least the beginnings of pride and joy—had thrown her off and she just needed to collect herself. She hoped more than anything that he wouldn't think she was running out on him. She wanted to do this, wanted to marry him.

Just then, her dad came to join her in the hallway. "Katie, are you okay?" Patient concern littered his voice, fully aware of who she was about to marry.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine," she said as she wiped away the last tear that managed to escape before she locked down her emotions once again. "Was he mad? Did you tell them I was coming back?"

Jim smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course I told him you were coming back, sweetheart. And he didn't look upset, just concerned."

Kate sighed with relief as she hooked her arm through her father's once again. "Let's go get me married, then."

Chuckling, Jim opened the doors so he and his daughter could, once again, make their way down the aisle toward her future husband: Richard Castle.


	2. Wedding Part 2

Once again, the crowd turned to watch her walk down the aisle, but this time there was much more tension in the air. It seemed as if everyone was waiting for her to bolt again. Everyone but him, that is. Rick was looking at her so intensely, she could feel it in her soul. He even wore an expression of deep concern for her. She didn't break eye contact with him until she made it to the front of the room. Jim untangled his arm from hers and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wish you nothing but happiness, my sweet Katie. Your mother and I love you very much." It was all whispered against her ear, but it still brought the sting of tears back.

Quickly swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned to face her—was he her fiancée if they never actually met? She had known for a few weeks that she would be married, she just didn't know to whom.

 _Focus, Kate,_ she chastised herself as she gave her full attention to the man standing across from her. Before the minister could say anything, Rick gently took one of her hands and quietly asked, "Is everything okay?"

The nervous butterflies in her stomach suddenly became nervous pterodactyls screaming through her body and she could feel her hands shaking just a little. A blush crept through her face, but she managed a small smile as she glanced down at the flowers she was still holding. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise is all." She looked up at him then and saw some of the concern fade, replaced with something that seemed to be much closer to what she was feeling at the time.

He softly let go of her hand and nodded to the minister who nodded back and then introduced them to one another. "Richard Castle, meet Kate Beckett. Kate, this is Richard."

There was laughter from the crowd. Rick shook his head a little in disbelief as Kate once again made eye contact with the floor. Her nervousness made its appearance as a smile and a bubble of laugh that wouldn't be contained. When she looked back up at Rick, she noticed that there was something in the way he was looking at her. She smiled at him.

The minister continued on with the ceremony and finally got to the vows after what seemed like forever and no time at all. Rick and Kate never broke eye contact, except when they were getting the rings. They said the vows, slid on the rings, and were pronounced husband and wife. The minister said something about how they could kiss if they wanted to, and Rick looked at her as if to say, 'We don't have to, but I will if you will.'

Kate paused for a fraction of an instant, debating on whether or not to kiss this stranger who was her husband. Looking at Richard Castle, she thought about all he had done for her before they had even met, and decided to thank him. He wouldn't know that, of course, but to Kate, this kiss was a way to say thank you for entertaining my mom, thank you for leaving me with a small piece of her, thank you for giving me solace from the black hole that was my life.

Placing her hands on his biceps, Kate leaned in. Their lips met, so tentative at first, as if to figure out how the other worked. She closed her eyes and pressed more firmly into him, breaking their first, hesitant kiss for a second, more meaningful one.

They heard the crowed whoop for them as his hands slid gently to her waist. They broke apart and looked at one another, smiling, already feeling like more than strangers. The crowd stood and applauded as Rick surprised Kate by reaching down and wrapping an arm around her upper legs, hoisting her up. She looked completely shocked as she looked down and saw the many faces of laughing friends, her father beaming up at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rick's other fist thrown into the air, signifying his victory.

For the first time that day, Kate actually laughed. Her whole face lit up with it. Maybe it was starting to dawn on her that she had just gotten married, maybe it was the fact that the guy she married had shown genuine concern, genuine fear, and genuine joy all within the span of 30 minutes. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so playful and goofy that caused her breath to catch as he placed her down on solid ground once again.

Kate had no idea what it was that had her feeling so exhilarated, but she took Rick's outstretched hand and they made their way out of the room as husband and wife.

XXXXXXXXXX

The doors closed firmly behind them as the guests were escorted out another door. Rick and Kate were finally alone. Not really knowing what to do, they both just kind of stood there awkwardly, waiting for the other to say or do something.

Rick noticed that they were still holding hands. "Oh, uh, sorry," he said as he unlaced his fingers from hers and let his hand drop lamely to his side.

A nervous puff of a laugh escaped Kate's lips and she said, "It's okay. I mean, we _are_ married."

He laughed, but didn't make a move to hold her hand again. Just as well; she didn't actually know him.

"So, the minister said your name was Kate, right?" His face turned an amusing shade of pink as he rambled on. "I'm usually so good with names, but I guess I was just so nervous and it was all such a blur that I just forgot it, like I heard him, but I wasn't listening."

Kate smiled to reassure him. It was fair that he didn't know who she was; if she hadn't read so many of his books, she'd be in the exact same boat. "Yeah," she began, "I'm Kate. Kate Beckett." She held her hand out to him to shake and he took it, holding on for just a little too long.

"That was some kiss," Kate added randomly, internally kicking herself for her lack of consciousness.

Rick seemed to be putting more thought into his reply than was necessary. "Yeah, it was," he began finally. "It almost seemed like it had something to do with you running out." Kate blushed furiously and her stomach dropped. "You had the same look in your eyes," he explained. "Which, by the way, are gorgeous," he added for good measure.

Kate offered a small smile and said, "Thank you. And I am sorry about running out on you like that. I don't want you to think it was because I didn't want to go through with this or anything like that."

"Your dad told me you would explain it to me later," Rick suggested. Kate looked at him for a moment before deciding that he was being completely unassuming; he wasn't expecting an explanation right now. Honestly, she didn't want to give it; not here, not on their wedding night.

Kate grabbed his hand once again, squeezed it firmly, and said, "I will, Rick, just not tonight. Let's get to know each other first."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick explained to Kate that he had been married twice before, but both women had turned out differently than he had originally thought. He said that his reasoning for applying for this experiment was that since he couldn't seem to find someone suited for him, surely four professionals could. He then went on to tell Kate about his living arrangements. He lived with his daughter, who was 15, and his mother, whose ex had wiped her bank account.

Kate thought it was endearing that he took such good care of the women in his life, but left the nitty gritty questions about his ex-wives for later. Instead they talked about Alexis, his writing, her job, and general get-to-know-you things. By the time they were collected to take wedding photos, they felt more like friends than two people who had met no more than two hours ago.


	3. Photo Session

They didn't really know what to expect of the photo session. They had only met literally two hours ago, and were still so unsure. However, the photographer was so understanding and so patient with them. She led them outside the hotel into the bustling streets of New York City; it seemed strange to Kate and Rick that everyone seemed as normal despite what had happened. Of course, these people hadn't just married a stranger.

The photographer first posed them with Rick standing behind Kate, his hands around her waist. Kate only felt slightly awkward as she slid her hands on top of his. They both smiled for the camera. After the first couple of clicks, Rick whispered in Kate's ear: "If this is what being a model is like, I'm no longer interested."

Kate looked up at him as she laughed, a melodious sound, he notes, and they both hear a few more clicks. Their conversation is interrupted as the photographer repositions them. They're now facing one another, standing close, hands laced together at shoulder level. "Actually," Kate continues, "I used to model in high school for some extra cash and it wasn't quite like this."

Rick's eyes widened as his smile grew. Kate became suddenly shy as their arms twisted down to their sides and her gaze dropped to the sidewalk, her own smile spreading like a drop of oil on a pond. More clicks.

After a pause, Rick said, "You know, that doesn't even surprise me." Kate's eyes shot up to meet his, her expression shy and grinning. Rick leaned in to whisper against Kate's ear. "You're beautiful." Kate's face flushed a lovely shade of pink as she smiled at his shoulder. More clicks.

As Rick pulled back, both their eyes were sparkling as she said, "You aren't so bad yourself, Mr. Castle." 

He laughed as the photographer made her way to the couple, most likely to reposition them again, clicking all the while. "Thank you, Mrs. Castle."

Another furious blush overtook Kate's face as she looked at her wedding ring. Shit, she was married! To Richard Castle! Richard Castle, who had a daughter. . .and a mother, both of whom lived with him.

Kate's face was overcome with a look of near panic. She grabbed his hand, stopping in her tracks, jerking him back with her. "Your family!" she nearly shouts at him.

Rick turns around, confusion flooding his once happy face. "What?" he asks, genuinely confused.

Kate doesn't let go of his hand; in fact she squeezes it as she blurts out, "Don't you want some wedding pictures with your daughter? This is a big day for her, too."

Rick beamed down at her for a soft moment before cupping one of her cheeks with his hand and kissing her slowly. They heard clicks in the background; neither paid it any attention. Pulling away, Rick smoothed his thumb over the skin over her cheek bone. "I don't think that's necessary, Kate."

She knew that Rick was trying to keep her from feeling uncomfortable, trying to make an awkward situation worse, but she just looked at him with the most serious expression he'd seen her in all day. "But we're a family now."

Rick looked at the woman he had just married and was in awe. She cared about his daughter and she hadn't even met her yet. He tried to blink back the hot tears that sprang to his eyes; his hands floated to her waist. Seeing him this affected by her words and what was in her heart must have affected her pretty deeply, too, because tears sprang to her eyes as well. She laughed softly and placed her hand on his cheek, forcing eye contact as he sniffed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Thank you, Kate," he said as he pulled her in for a hug, "that means so much to me."

She rubbed his back before pulling away just enough to rest her forehead against his and smiling. "Come on," she said, "I wanna meet your kid."

Rick explained to the photographer what they were doing and she nodded her assent. Minutes later, they were back on the sidewalk with a red-haired teenager in tow.

"Dad, what's going on?" Alexis asked as they stopped a few feet away from the photographer.

Rick looked at Kate before beginning. "Alexis, this is Kate."

The younger woman huffed a laugh and said, "I know, Dad, I was at the wedding." Then, turning to Kate, she offered her hand. "Kate, it's so nice to meet you."

A little taken aback, Kate shook Alexis' hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Alexis, really." Things might just be okay with them.

Alexis eyed them both. "I'm still not sure why I'm here, though."

Rick turned to Kate and just beamed at her. He grabbed her hand as Kate's stomach dropped, the realization of what he was wanting her to do washing over her. "You want me to tell her?"

Rick simply nodded, so Kate turned her attention to the young woman. "Well, your dad and I were having our pictures taken, obviously," she adds a little nervously, "and I asked if he wanted you or your mom to be in any of them." Alexis nodded, still unsure. "Anyway, he assumed I would just want the pictures to be the two of us, but I really don't. I wanted you to have a chance to be in these pictures, too, because, well. . ." she faltered, embarrassment flooding her once again.

Feeling Rick's thumb graze her knuckles, she finished after taking a deep breath. "I wanted you to be in the pictures because we're a family now. All three of us."

Alexis' face softened immediately, tears welling up in her eyes, causing tears in the other two as well. Alexis pulled Kate into a tight hug while Rick beamed down at the both of them, wondering how he got so lucky to be blessed with a perfect daughter and a perfect (so far) wife.

The three of them posed for a few more pictures, took a few including his mother, some with all of his family, then some with her father. The family members watched as Rick and Kate took a final few photos together before walking into the reception.

Just before Kate could walk through the doors, though, Rick held her back. "Thank you," he said, staring deeply into her eyes, trying to convey to her how deeply he meant it.

She leaned into his chest, kissing him softly and slowly, then grabbing his hand as she heard the DJ announce, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Castle!


	4. Reception

The small crowd had filled the reception room with a roar as the newly married couple made their way through the door. Making their way to their designated table, Kate and Rick laughed as friends smiled and waved at them. They sat down as the wait staff brought out the champagne, shortly followed by dinner. Halfway through dinner, someone began clinking their glass and the rest of the crowd joined.

Rick looked at Kate with a knowing smile and Kate just grinned back. She crooked a finger at him and he leaned in close as the crowd whooped. Instead of kissing, though, Kate whispered in his ear, "Whaddya think? Should we do it, or should we make them wait?"

Giving her a mischievous look, Rick leaned just a fraction of an inch closer and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We'll give them a show during the first dance." A small blush graced Kate's cheeks as the crowd offered a mixture of groans at the small gesture of affection and applause at the small gesture of affection.

There was no more funny business until it was time for the speeches. Alexis was first to go. She began her best man speech by briefly describing how great her dad was and how he deserved all the happiness in the world. She finished her written speech and then decided to go off script, thanking Kate for being so generous and wishing them both the best.

After Alexis, it was Kate's maid of honor's turn, Lanie. Lanie talked about how Kate was the best person in the world, which made Kate blush furiously, and how she had put her life on hold trying to find justice but now it was time to focus on her. She congratulated the couple, both of whom were beaming at the love their families and friends had for them, respectively.

Finally, it was time for the first dance. Rick stood and offered Kate his hand. She took it and they made their way to the dance floor. Kate's heart was beating hard and fast in her chest, her palms were a little sweaty, and she was pretty much constantly blushing at this point. Rick's grip on her hand was gentle, leading her slowly to the dance floor as In My Veins began playing.

It was an odd choice for a wedding song, Kate thought to herself as she listened to the words, but then as it played on and she listened more, she thought that it was more of a promise than a description. Nearing the end of the song, the crowd began clinking their glasses again. Rick looked at Kate with a huge grin and she leaned in to whisper against his ear. "Time for that show."

She pulled back enough to glimpse his eyes, which were filled with fear, hope, and sprinkled with happiness, then leaned in to press her lips to his. It was a slow burning kiss, starting out soft and sweet, but quickly igniting and becoming deeper. Her lips were so extremely soft and Rick felt his own lips tingling where they were connected. After several seconds and wild cheering, Rick pulled away from Kate, desperate for oxygen. However, he didn't make it very far as he placed his forehead against hers while they both smiled like fools, swaying as the song trickled away.

The song fully ended and the DJ announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance. Jim strode out onto the floor and swept Kate up in his arms, swinging her around wildly to the slightly more upbeat song. Kate's laugh danced around the room and chased after Rick after as he walked toward his daughter.

Alexis beamed up at him and took his outstretched hand willingly. Rick and Alexis danced alongside Jim and Kate for the whole song. When that one was over, it was time to party. There was an open bar and Martha had a few martinis in her by the time the dance floor opened to the guests, so dancing was even more entertaining.

Rick and Kate spent most of the night dancing with each other, with their family, with their friends. They danced until they were exhausted. They laughed until their abs burned. One of Kate's favorite parts of the night was when she and Alexis had bonded over an unexpected love of the song Fallen Angel by Poison. The two girls jumped around and belted the song while Rick and Martha looked on with a mixture of relief and joy.

Finally, the DJ announced the last song and the guests groaned; they were having such a good time, no one wanted to leave. The song did end, though, and it was time to leave. Everyone lined up on either side of the door and blew bubbles on Rick and Kate as they left the room. Before Rick made it out of the room, though, he leaned over to the two redheads closest to the door and kissed their cheeks.

"Have a good night, Dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Rick smiled at her. "Good night, Pumpkin. I love you." Kate smiled and unconsciously ran her thumb over his knuckles. She laughed when she heard Martha say _Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kiddo._

Kate and Rick held hands the entire way to their hotel room, both slightly more nervous than previously. Maybe it was because the adrenaline was wearing off, maybe the realization of what had happened that day was sinking in, maybe it was because they were about to share a bed with someone they had only met that day. Either way, they made conversation easily, discussing friends, how fun the party had been, and how great Alexis was.

They were both startled when the elevator jerked to a halt. They exited, still hand in hand, and strode to their room. Both of them stopped in front of the door and turned to face one another.

"Well," Kate began, not really sure where to go with it.

Rick fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it up just enough to wedge his foot between the door and the frame. Kate looked at his, confused and slightly concerned. Rick gave her no warning. He scooped her up and carried her through the door and into the beginning of their life together.


	5. The First Night As Husband and Wife

They crossed the threshold to their hotel room, but Rick didn't put Kate down immediately. Instead, he watched her taking in the room before her. Being a best-selling author, he had seen fancy hotel rooms before, but he guessed she wasn't as used to the swanky style as was he. He removed the arm from under her knees and her feet noiselessly landed on the carpet, her arm remaining around his neck, his other around her waist.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved away from him and into the living area of their hotel room. There was a table set up with rose petals surrounding an iced bottle of champagne. Next to that sat a bowl full of strawberries, some chocolate-covered, some plain. Moving further into the room, Kate could see a California King sprinkled with rose petals, causing color to rush to her face as she thought about what most people did on their honeymoon.

Realizing that she hadn't heard a peep from her new husband, she turned to find him grinning at her. Yet more color rushed to her cheeks as she smiled at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, moving toward the table with the champagne. "You're just beautiful is all."

The smallest of giggles wafted through the air toward Rick as he ducked his head, looking at his feet, slightly embarrassed at how brazenly open he was being. Normally, he was charming and didn't have any problems complimenting women, but with her. . .with Kate, it was different. She was his wife, she was a stranger; somehow, though, he felt more connected to her than someone he just met.

When he looked up, Kate was standing in front of him holding a strawberry between two fingers staring at him. "Thanks, Rick. You're not so bad yourself." She closed her lips around the strawberry and bit, smiling as the sweetness spread over her, holding his eyes the whole time. Rick watched in awe, suddenly feeling a little warm.

"You gonna pop that, or. . .?" Kate let the question fall off.

Rick snapped to attention and finally released the cork from its prison, allowing the bubbles to flow onto the table cloth. Kate took the glass Rick offered her and waited for him to pour his own. When he raised his glass, she did the same.

"To us," Rick began. "To taking risks, to finding something special, to marrying a perfect stranger." Kate laughed at that last part. He was a perfect stranger and her husband, the realization suddenly seemed crazy, but she had been hoping to find something special with him.

"Cheers," she said as she clinked her glass against his. They drank their champagne in silence and Kate picked up another strawberry, this one covered in chocolate. Rick watched her take a bite and swallowed hard when she moaned her approval, her sole focus on the fruit in her hand. When she finished, she saw that he was looking at her and she blushed.

He chuckled at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

Kate rose from her seat, never breaking eye contact with him. "Stare away, Rick." And as she walked toward the bathroom, he did stare. He snapped out of it as he heard the door click close behind her and the shower turn on.

He had another half-glass of champagne while she was cleaning up and getting ready for bed. He hadn't noticed that it was after 2 in the morning when they had gotten back; they had to be at brunch at 10. Swallowing the last of the champagne in his glass, he got up and padded his way to his suitcase which was resting at the foot of the huge bed.

Rick must have taken longer on the champagne than he realized because he was in the middle of pulling out a pair of ball shorts and t-shirt when the shower turned off. He had changed pants and had just removed his shirt when Kate poked her head out from behind the bathroom door. The sight of Rick's bare back caught her off guard, and she found herself staring at his reasonably muscular back when he turned and smirked at her, catching her staring.

"Uh—" she stammered, then, shaking her head and smiling to herself in an attempt to pretend like she hadn't been staring at her husband. "Sorry," she continued, finally finding her voice, "could you hand me my bag? I guess I sort of have a routine and I forgot it."

He smiled at her as he passed her the bag she had pointed out. "Does that routine include walking around your apartment naked?" He turned away, not expecting her to answer.

"With wet hair," she added as she bolted back into the bathroom.

Rick's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. He was lost in daydream as he put his shirt on and gathered his toiletries. Finally, Kate emerged from the bathroom wearing a tank top and shorts. Rick's breath caught as he looked her up and down.

Her hair was wet, falling in damp waves around her face, which was devoid of makeup but still gorgeous, her skin was silky smooth and smelled faintly of the lotion she had applied, and she was looking up at him with big brown eyes.

Closing his eyes and stepping into Kate's space, Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, placed his forehead against hers, and breathed her in. She could feel his breath hot on her lips and her eyes close reflexively. Placing her hands on his biceps, she ran her thumbs back and forth, allowing the butterflies to wreak havoc in her stomach.

The newlywed couple could feel their hearts pounding high and hard in their chests and being so close to one another was intoxicating. Kate moved even closer, keeping just a sliver of space between them before she raised her face to look into his eyes. Their lips rested against one another, not kissing, but not pulling away, just enjoying the closeness.

Finally, Rick placed his hands on the sides of her neck, thumbs tracing the line of her jaw. . .and pulled away. Kate's exhale chased him away as he walked around her into the bathroom.

 _Huh,_ Kate thought to herself, wondering why Rick would cut off such an intense moment. She didn't have to ponder it long because Rick stepped out of the bathroom, walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping a moment to kiss her cheek.

"You ready for bed?" he asked.

She froze. Would he expect anything from her? Because she wasn't about to have sex with this man, no matter how sweet he had been tonight, no matter how much chemistry they had, and no matter the fact that they were married. She had just met him that same day!

Turning around, Kate looked at Rick dead in the eye. "Rick, listen," she began, taking in his confusion, "I don't think we should sleep together just yet."

Much to her surprise, he didn't seem angry or even surprised. "Me either," was all he said. He continued when he saw the shock on his face. "Kate, we just met today, and even though we _are_ married, I don't know you well enough yet to be that vulnerable."

She smiled up at him, stretched up on her toes, and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. Kate pulled away just enough to see the sparkle in his eyes before placing another quick kiss. "Let's go to bed, hubs."

Rick chuckled as he crawled in one side of the bed and watched Kate walk around to crawl in the other side. Kate slid in and looked at him, smiling. He smiled back. "Good night," she whispered to him.

"Good night, wife," he whispered back. She scooted infinitesimally closer to him and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that it was 3 a.m. and Rick was still looking at her.

"What?" she asked, laughing at the goofy look on his face.

Rick rolled over so he was completely facing her. "Is it too soon for me to hold you?"

Kate's brow furrowed as she thought about it. "Uhm, I guess not." Then, thinking about it a little more, she said, "I think I'd like that."

His smile was huge as she rolled away from him and they scooted toward one another. Rick wrapped one thick arm around her waist and slid the other under her pillow. She snuggled back into him and the way she fit him perfectly caught his breath. The last thing he remembered before drifting into sleep was, _I think this woman was_ made _for me._


	6. Brunch

Kate was abruptly wrenched from sleep by the alarm on her phone. She felt something—someone—shift beside her and remembered where she was and what had happened the night before, smiling to herself just a little. With his arm still draped over her waist, she rolled to retrieve the offending device and groaned when she saw the time: 9:15 a.m. They had to be at brunch in 45 minutes.

Turning to face her new husband, she saw that he was still sleeping, though how he could manage to sleep through her obnoxious alarm was a wonder to her. Softly smiling, she traced senseless patterns on his arm with her finger.

"Rick," she whispered, trying not to jar him out of sleep as she had been. It clearly wasn't going to work. "Rick," she said, tapping his forearm.

Grunting, Rick squinted his eyes, planted his face in his pillow, and gently pulled on Kate's waist, encouraging her closer. Deciding that she didn't need the full 45 minutes to get ready, Kate snuggled into him and said, "Rick, we need to get up."

Finally opening his eyes, Rick raised his head, looked at her through the fog of sleep that lingered and said, "Don't wanna. Too comfortable." He laid his head back down and pulled her just a little closer, burrowing himself into the bed.

Kate chuckled and ran her fingers through Rick's hair. "I know, but we have to. Don't you want to say goodbye to Alexis before we leave for our honeymoon?"

His eyes shot open at that. He rolled over, groaning at the loss of warmth from his position and from his new wife, who was smiling at him. Running a hand down his face, he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. What time is it?"

Checking her phone once again, she said, "9:21."

"How long will it take you to get ready?" He was laying on his back now, trying to keep his eyes open.

She looked at him for a moment before sliding over to him and laying her head on his chest, wrapping one arm around his waist. "I don't know, 15 minutes, maybe?"

Rick grabbed Kate's hand with her phone and clicked the top button; the screen lit up and displayed 9:23. "That means," he said, "that we have a good 19 minutes to snooze."

"Mmmm," Kate purred, snuggling into him after setting her alarm just in case.

It was a good thing she did, too, because she jumped out of a half-sleep when she heard her phone. Apparently, Rick hadn't been able to fall asleep, because when she turned the alarm off and looked up at him, he was grinning down at her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Kate asked, amused. She sat up, knowing that if she didn't, she would blow off brunch altogether.

Rick's brow furrowed. "A little. Is that creepy?" Before she could answer, Rick continued. "Because I wasn't trying to be creepy. I'm just still a little in awe about us. And you looked so peaceful, kind of like an angel and I just. . ."

Kate laughed at how panicked he looked. While it was just a little weird, it was also sweet. In her mind, his fear of being a creep showed that he wasn't actually a creep, just genuinely thought she was pretty. Because of this, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Smiling at him, she climbed out of bed and said, "I told you last night you could stare away."

And with that, she glided away from the bed and into the bathroom, leaving a stunned Rick to contemplate the mystery he just married.

XXXXXXXXXX

At 10:00 on the nose, Rick and Kate walked into the small room set aside for their brunch. Before they could even be seated, the three other people in the room stood and approached the newly married couple. Martha made her way to Kate and pulled her into a tight hug, one that surprised Kate; Alexis ran to her dad, laughing as he pulled her in tight and swiveled them around. Jim approached the group and kissed her daughter's cheek, shaking Rick's hand while Alexis smiled and waved at Kate.

The greetings were over and the group was standing at the door when Kate spoke up.

"Shall we?" She indicated to the table where some rather lovely china had been laid out and was awaiting food. They sat down, Rick and Kate seated next to one another at the head of the table, and servers brought food…delicious food.

Conversation flowed easily between the five of them until their plates were cleared away and another server came in with an envelope. All were silent as Rick took the envelope and the server left.

"Where do you guys think you'll go?" Alexis asked, seemingly as excited as they should be.

"Uh," Kate pondered, "I don't know. Hopefully somewhere warm and fun."

Rick's fingers flirted with the seal of the envelope as he added, "Yeah, like Fiji, or, OOH!, Madagascar!"

Alexis and Martha rolled her eyes, Jim looked at him like he was crazy, but Kate just smiled at him. "I could go for an African adventure. Open it and find out."

Looking at her with the excitement of a six year old who had just been told he was going to Disney, Rick ungracefully ripped the envelope and pulled the card out. Before Kate had a chance to look at it, though, Rick slapped it to his chest.

He looked at Kate, smiling, and said, "I hope you like tequila, Kate, because we're going to Cabo."

She beamed at him, her tongue poking through her teeth, as the other two women 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' and her dad just grinned.

As the three others were gathering their things, blissfully unaware, Kate leaned over to Rick and whispered, "I love tequila." He visibly tensed up and stared at her as she effortlessly walked over to Martha and hugged her. Rick watched as Alexis joined, also hugging Kate, and the three women chatted. He smiled.

Jim startled Rick by putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Rick, I don't think we've had the chance to talk just yet."

Shaking his father-in-law's hand, he said, "No, sir, I don't think we have."

There was an awkward pause until Jim finally began talking. "Listen, Rick, I don't know what made you volunteer for this experiment, but, to me, it suggests that you're serious about committing. At least, that's why Katie volunteered for it." Rick gave Jim his full attention, already showing a great respect for the older man. "Anyway, I don't want to sound like the crazy protective father, but she's my little girl and she's been through enough hurt in her lifetime."

Rick nodded solemnly. "Just, please, don't add to that list, Rick. Please make her happy."

Offering a soft smile, Rick shook the man's hand again, hoping to convey the genuine warmth he felt, and said, "That's the plan, Mr. Beckett." With that, both men looked at Kate, who was still talking to Martha and Alexis animatedly, looking for all the world like she was actually a happy newlywed, not someone who had just married a stranger.

Finally, Jim, Martha, and Alexis left and Rick and Kate made their way back up to the hotel room.

"So, we have an hour before we have to leave," Kate said. "Any ideas on how to kill the time?"

Smiling slyly at her, Rick said, "Two words: hot tub."

Kate chuckled as they made their way into the elevator and up to their room. They spent the next half hour in the hot tub, laughing and joking, then ran back upstairs to pack and jump in the car in enough time to catch their flight. If the hot tub was any indication, this was going to be a fun honeymoon.


	7. Honeymoon Part 1

The flight wasn't too terribly long, and they were flying in first class, so, really, it was pretty nice. Both Rick and Kate loved flying, so they fought for the window seat, Rick finally giving in. He suspected he would be giving in a lot more from now on.

When they landed in Mexico, Rick and Kate walked through the airport hand-in-hand until they had their luggage. The sun was beginning to set by the time they had gotten checked in and eaten dinner, so Rick made a suggestion. "Let's go down to the beach and watch the sunset."

Kate nodded her head, excitement in her eyes. "Sounds good. But then, I think I might wanna go to bed. We've had a busy few days and we'll want to get up at a reasonable time tomorrow. Plus jet lag."

He laughed at the last line because she started out being serious, but by the last line, she was clearly being sarcastic. "Listen, Kate, if you wanna get me in bed that badly, all you have to do is ask."

Just like that, Kate went from the bubbly sweetheart to a sensual woman who had pulled out all the stops. She looked at him seductively through her lashes, pulled the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned into him, whispering, " _After_ the sunset."

She gave him enough time to regain the ability to breathe before she was once again the bubbly sweetheart. Grabbing their tropical drinks from the bar they had visited after dinner, Rick followed Kate as she walked down the beach.

They talked and laughed and flirted, Kate frequently blushing, Rick frequently finding any excuse to touch Kate. Finally, about thirty minutes later, the two paused and watched as the sun sank below the water.

"I never feel smaller than when I'm at the beach," Kate said quietly.

Rick placed his hand on her back, then slid it around her waist when he didn't feel her pull away. "Really?" It was somewhere between a statement and a question.

Kate's eyes never left the ocean. "Just look at it. Look at how big the ocean is. It goes on forever. No matter how far out I try to look, all I see is water and I know that the next big hunk of land is a different world completely." Rick was looking at her now, watching her watch the horizon. He was mesmerized by her, lost in her words. "And here I stand, one single person in front of this great big ocean, and I just feel. . .small."

Rick's thumb was smoothing a half-circle across Kate's ribcage. His eyes were closed and he could only hum his agreement. Kate followed suit, closing her eyes, relishing the leftover warmth from the sun which had been swallowed up by water. "It's beautiful," Kate whispered.

Kate didn't see that Rick had opened his eyes and was now looking at her instead of the water. "Yeah, it is," he agreed. He kissed her temple and she leaned into him.

It was dark by the time they made it back to the hotel. While Kate took a shower, Rick called Alexis and let her know how their afternoon had gone. As Kate emerged from the bathroom clad only in a towel, Rick almost choked on his, "I love you, too, Alexis." When he clicked off the line, he stared at her—his wife.

She was standing at the bed, looking at him with a shy smile. "You are astounding," he whispered. She fished out her pajamas as she felt a blush creep across her face. Walking to the other side of the bed, she noticed him checking out her sinfully long, toned, tan legs, only stopping when she leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

" _You_ are astounding," she whispered back. She went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed and Rick decided to tease her back just a little. He decided that _tonight_ , he would be sleeping only in shorts. Let her be flustered by _his_ body for a change.

Sure enough, she nearly tripped over nothing when she emerged and saw him lying on the bed in nothing more than his usual basketball shorts. By no means was he ripped, but he was solid, and Kate found that more attractive than just about anything else she could imagine. She was so taken aback by his appearance that she didn't even see him smirk.

"Nice shower, dear?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mmm," she replied, picking up on his game. She had come out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and shorts—normal—and a sports bra underneath—not normal—just because she had just met Rick. Realizing his game, though, Kate decided she was more of a 'get even' type when it came to games like this. She slipped out of her shorts before crawling onto the bed beside him.

It had the desired effect. Rick tensed and physically could not tear his eyes off Kate's legs. This time, he didn't see her smirk. They spent the next few minutes just looking over each others' bodies, occasionally making eyes contact and smiling.

"I thought you said you wanted to go to sleep," Rick said after several minutes.

"I'm studying," Kate replied with a shy smile.

Rick's brow crinkled in confusion. "Studying?"

Turning her face a little more into the pillow in a vain attempt to hide, she said, "I'm studying you. Your body. It's quite beautiful, you know."

Beaming at her, Rick scooted closer, tossing his arm over her waist and pulling her to him. "Then can I just say _dear GOD_ you are so smoking hot?" Kate's laugh floated throughout the room. "Like, seriously?" Rick continued. "Are you even human? Because I'm pretty sure no one in the history of ever has been as hot as you. I mean, those _legs_!"

Kate was still laughing when she kissed him, just a peck at first, but it soon turned into something much more deep and passionate. Pulling away just a fraction, Kate said in a husky voice, "So you like my legs, huh?"

Rick responded by kissing her neck. She draped one of her long legs over his and his eyes shot open wide. "Kate," he barely said.

She smiled at him as she withdrew her leg from his, gave him one more chaste kiss, and rolled over to slide back into the mold of him that she was convinced was made just for her. She chuckled and felt a shot of adrenaline run through her at the evidence of their make-out session pressed against her back. "Relax, Ricky," she said, full of promise and tease, "we're still too new for any of that."

 _But hopefully not by the end of the vacation,_ she thought to herself as she felt Rick pull her in tight and draw the blanket over them. She pressed herself as closely as she could, elated at his physical attraction to her and wanting to feel it hard against her. _I can't wait to take that for a spin._


	8. Honeymoon Part 2

Rick was dreaming a sweet, pleasant dream, one that involved Alexis, a faceless woman that appeared to seem a bit like Kate, and a few other rugrats running around. In his dream, he was sitting next to the Kate-like woman when he leaned over and caught a whiff of her hair. He stirred.

Wait. . .that smell. . .it isn't a dream. Opening his eyes, hair was all he saw. He hadn't even realized that her hair was in his face, but he didn't mind in the least—it smelled wonderful. He pulled his sleeping wife snugly against his chest and breathed her in. Rick fell back asleep within minutes.

About an hour later, the sunlight woke Kate up, but Rick was nowhere to be found. Lazily, she rolled over, stretching and letting out a little squeal of pleasure as the muscles pleasantly burned. When she turned her head to see if Rick was just further away in the bed, she saw nothing but their empty honeymoon suite.

Face scrunching up, Kate sat up and attempted to peer through the sliding glass door to see if he was out on the balcony. She couldn't see him. She got up and went to the bathroom, partly to see if he was in there, partly to use it. Once her face was washed and teeth were brushed, she decided to go bask in the sun for a while. Rick would be back when he would be back; she'd wait for him here.

Kate changed into her favorite bathing suit—a white bikini—and grabbed her iPod, sliding open the door between their room and the wonderful Cabo weather. She jumped and squealed as she felt hands slide around her waist, had to stop herself from using her cop skills to take him down.

His chuckle made itself known to her as a cold puff of air on her shoulder, a sweet sound in her ear, and vibrations in the strong chest behind her.

"Geez, you scared me," Kate laughed, leaning back into the solid wall of man standing behind her. "I almost took you down!"

"Really?" Kate shivered as he husked it in her ear.

They were standing facing the glass door to their room, his arms around her waist holding her tight swaying to music that wasn't there, her hand reaching back to run through his hair. "Yeah," she said softly, seductively. "I am a cop, after all, and a pretty good one."

Pulling her just a little closer, he whispered against her ear, "Yeah you are." And as suddenly as he appeared, he pulled away from her. She whined a little at the loss, feeling a bit like a horny teenager, drawn to him by some invisible force that wouldn't let up.

When she turned around, Rick was already laying one of the two pool chairs. "Tease," she said quietly as she made her way to the other (very well-cushioned) pool chair. She didn't notice that he watched her spray on her tanning oil and rub it in; he was lying on his stomach with his head facing her and sunglasses on.

"Man, your legs are killer," he said to her, startling her and making her laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later found the two at a restaurant down the street, a fun little Mexican place. They laughed and ate and drank just a little. Once lunch was over, they decided to walk around and visit the little shops.

Rick nearly pulled Kate's arm out of socket when he stopped in front of a little shop that sold hand-made hats.

"What the-"

Rick gave Kate an apologetic look until she rolled her eyes at him and tilted her head to the side, trying to appear annoyed. Then he smiled and said, "You would look so cute in one of these floppy hats!"

Unable to resist, Kate smiled at him. "You think?"

Pulling her toward the stand, Rick gave her his most charming smile. "I do."

Kate followed him to a rack of sun hats and unceremoniously plopped one on her head.

"Well?" she asked, modeling for him.

Rick looked her over. She was wearing a black tube top with a long tan skirt and strappy sandals. Her hair was wavy and seemed golden in the sunlight, her sunglasses protecting her perfectly done-up eyes from the harsh sun. The hat was just the icing on top.

Wordlessly, Rick placed one hand on the top of her head to keep the hat in place, the other slid around her waist as he kissed her. The kiss was passionate and heated, far too sensual for public. In fact, they only pulled away when someone whistled at them.

Breathlessly, Rick looked at the proprietor of the little shop (who was smiling knowingly at them), held out some money, and said, "We'll take it."

They spent the next few hours walking around the city, sightseeing and laughing, just enjoying each other's company. The conversation didn't delve into anything too serious, so most of their evening was spent laughing, teasing, joking. Both Rick and Kate were becoming more attached to one another by the minute.

By the time they had made their way back to the hotel, the sun was setting and they were both starving.

"So what are you thinking for dinner?" Rick asked Kate.

She didn't answer immediately, though, instead feeling slightly lustful after the day (and that kiss). Instead, she looked him up and down suggestively, causing his eyes to go wide. "I think we should dine at the hotel this evening."

The grin that grew on Rick's face was sure self-satisfaction. "Sounds perfect."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was delicious. They had eaten and then decided to grab a quick drink at the hotel's bar, not wanting to stray too far from their room in case their self-restraint snapped. While they were sitting at the bar, though, chatting away, the sexual tension palpable between them, some drunk blonde stumbled her way up to the bar. Kate glanced at her as the blonde ordered yet another drink and rolled her eyes, Rick too caught up in his story to notice what was happening. That is, until the blonde forced herself between Rick and Kate, much to their annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Amy," the blonde said. "You're, like, super hot, d'you know that?"

Rick poked his head around Amy's waist to give Kate an apologetic look. Returning his attention back to Amy, he smiled politely and said, "Yeah, my wife thinks so, too." He looked at Kate again, who winked at him.

Obviously, Amy was too drunk to realize what was happening, because she completely glossed over the 'wife' comment. "So, my friends and I are going to this party in a few minutes. You wanna come?"

Behind Amy, Kate rolled her eyes. She didn't like that Amy was encroaching on her newly gained territory, but she wasn't really one to act jealous. She'd wait for Rick to signal before she interfered. Sure enough, just after Amy asked him to run off with her, he glanced around her again, this time a pleading look on his face.

Taking the hint, Kate stood, walked around Amy, and swiveled Rick's barstool so he was facing her instead of the intrusive blonde. Not waiting for any cues or warnings, Kate kissed Rick. Hard. She kissed him more passionately than earlier that day, even moaning a little as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. Kate heard Amy scoff, mutter, "Bitch," and then walk away.

Kate didn't stop kissing Rick. In fact, she pulled him to standing and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her close. She could feel him beginning to harden against her and she subtly pressed her hips against his.

Finally pulling away, she breathlessly whispered, "Let's get out of here, Rick."

"God, yes," he whispered back.

Rick slapped $30 on the counter and, hand-in-hand, Rick and Kate briskly walked back to their hotel room, though they both suspected that they wouldn't be sleeping for quite some time.


	9. The First Time As Husband and Wife

Throwing open the door, Rick led Kate by the hand into their spacious suite. They didn't make it through the entry, though, before Rick spun around and wrapped Kate up in his arms, pressing his mouth to her neck. Moaning as her husband nipped and kissed at her neck, Kate ran her hands over every inch of him she could.

When Rick moved back to her mouth, Kate took the opportunity to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Once she made it through all the buttons, she slid her hands from his stomach to his shoulders, relishing in every inch of muscle, then pushed the shirt off him, letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

As Kate ridded him of his shirt, Rick slid his hands under the waistband of her skirt, palming her ass. She ground her hips into his growing bulge in response and dug her nails into his back, kissing him frantically all the while. Rick decided that was permission enough and tugged the skirt down her legs as she kissed her way down his chest, gently biting his nipple, then laving it with her tongue.

Finally, Kate pulled away from Rick enough to glance at his face. There, she saw total trust, a lot of lust, but something a little deeper than that, too. She smiled at him and never broke eye contact as she pulled her top down her torso, down her legs, and down to the floor where it joined her skirt, leaving her in a strapless bra and pair of cute underwear.

She saw Rick suck in a breath. "Stunning," he whispered. She couldn't help noticing that his pants were tenting and she wanted nothing more than to take care of him.

"Be still," she said. Closing the little bit of distance between them. She watched him watch her as she unbuttoned his shorts and slide them down, leaving him in just his boxers.

Stepping back, he asked her, "Are you ready for this, Kate? I don't want to push you."

A small, seductive small grew on Kate's face as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, holding the front so she wouldn't expose herself yet. "Come here," she said. He did.

"Take it," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat, anticipation dancing high in her chest.

Kissing her slowly and deeply, Rick carefully took the bra from her chest and let it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Instead of looking at her, though, and he would look at her, he pulled her close and deepened their kiss, pressing her mostly naked body into his. Skin to skin, heart to heart. He had never felt this intense emotion or connection with either of his other wives.

At this point, Kate's breath was ragged. She was so swept up in the moment that he was literally taking her breath away. It especially didn't help when his hands slid softly from her back to her waist, then to her hips, fingertips sliding underneath her underwear and tenderly tugging them down her legs.

Both sets of eyes remained closed, wanting to experience this moment together, so when she bent down and ran her hands up his thighs, feeling the large muscles in his legs and then grabbing the legs of his boxers and dragged them down, he could only suck in air.

Finally, when they were both undressed, Kate slithered back up his body so she was standing tall, flush against him, breathing him in. "Rick," she breathed.

Rick sighed and she felt the breath hot on her face. "Rick, open your eyes."

When he did, she was looking so intensely at him that he almost dropped right there. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked, looking deeply into her golden eyes.

Kate smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him the short distance to the bed. Standing silently, she said, "Look at me, Rick."

Rick looked over her body and she looked over his, both in awe of the beauty they found in one another. Kate smiled from ear to ear until she saw Rick's face. There was pure need in his eyes and she knew what came next. And that thought caused heat to pool in her core. That combined with the small amount of alcohol she'd had earlier (which she was pretty sure went straight to her clit) had her near shaking with anticipation.

Apparently, Rick noticed because before she could say anything, he swept her up and collapsed onto the bed with her, causing her to squeal and them both to laugh. "You're so beautiful," Rick said. "Inside and out."

"So are you," Kate breathed as Rick kissed her neck.

Conversation pretty much stopped as Rick's kisses continued to move down: to her clavicles, her chest, finally landing on her breasts, working her over with his teeth and tongue, sucking and nipping until Kate was whimpering and pulling his hair.

"Don't stop," she moaned as his tongued swirled around her bellybutton. Rick groaned in return and she felt his manhood twitch on her leg. Finally, he got far enough south, but he skirted around where she wanted him most. He nipped and kissed her thighs, sucking gently, until the musk of her became too much for him to resist.

When he looked at her, open and exposed for him, he drew in a breath and let it out, causing her hips to lift off the bed just slightly. "God, Kate," Rick husked. He didn't give her time to answer, though, as he dragged his tongue through her slit, causing her to gasp, arch off the bed, and clench the sheets.

"Oh!" she cried out. He didn't let up, flicking her clit with his tongue then slipping into her as far as he could. She cried out repeatedly, moaning his name, grasping his hair in her hands. Finally, just as she thought she was going to pass out from the effort of not coming, he stopped.

"Ugh!" Kate cried out, simultaneously frustrated that he had stopped and glad that he hadn't let her come without him inside her. She sat up in a fury, kissing his mouth, moaning when she tasted herself on his lips.

Desperately trying to bring herself back from the brink of bliss, she grabbed him in her palm and pumped him gently but quickly. "Kate," Rick whispered. "I need you, Kate."

She whimpered into his mouth as she released him and laid back on the soft mattress as he slid on a condom, never breaking eye contact. "Please," was all she could manage.

Rick leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately as he teased his tip against her clit, causing her to write beneath him and whimper into him. "Rick, please," she whimpered again, holding his face in both of her hands, staring directly into his eyes as he slowly slid into her.

Rick's eyes were shut tightly and Kate's mouth opened on a silent scream. He gave her a moment to adjust to his intrusion, but when she started moving beneath him, he began moving. He panted as he moved in and out of her over and over, watching her face as she was flying higher and higher. She was the most beautiful creature Rick had ever seen; it wasn't so much of a though as it was something he just _knew._

Within moments, her breathing was becoming ragged and she was chanting his name, moaning and whimpering in between. Rick lowered himself to his elbows so he could slide his forearms under her shoulders and squeeze her, but the angle change caused her to cry out and wrap her legs around his waist as he pumped in and out of her more rapidly.

It was becoming harder for him to maintain control; her muscles were clamping around him rhythmically and it was bringing him dangerously close. He needed her to finish.

"Kate," he ground out in her ear. She sounded near frantic now, and her inner muscled clenched him almost painfully. "Come for me, Kate. Let go and let me feel you come."

Suddenly, Kate froze beneath him, a sharp gasp that sounded almost like a scream filling her abused lungs with air. "GOD!" she screamed as she came around him, her fluttering causing him to grunt right along with her as he worked her through her orgasm.

"Rick," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him down so she could bring his earlobe into her mouth. "Rick," she breathed again in his ear, "let go." And he did.

With a groan, he came, chanting her name as he came down.

When they had both come down from their highs, Rick slid out of her and collapsed beside her, drawing her into his arms and kissing her quietly.

"Wow," she said through half-lidded eyes. "We are _so_ doing that again."

Rick chuckled and said, "Definitely." Held in one anothers' arms, they were asleep in moments.


	10. Girls' Day: Alexis

Kate woke the next morning to a warm sensation between her legs, almost like she was peeing…that would not be good. As she drifted back into consciousness, though, she realized that she wasn't peeing: it was something much more pleasant. Her suspicions were confirmed when she finally woke all the way up and looked down. There, face between her legs, was her husband, working her over with his tongue like it was his job.

"Gooooooood morning," she drawled, smiling lazily as she simply enjoyed the feeling of being eaten out. She felt Rick chuckle around her.

A few hours later (once the favor was returned, etc.), the couple made their way down to the beach. Rick rubbed Kate down with sunscreen and they spent equal amounts of time laying around, frolicking in the water, and playing in the sand like children. By dinner time, they were ready to be indoors for a while, so they decided on a restaurant in an aquarium. The food was amazing, the wine even better, and the dessert was almost as good as the sex they had on the balcony of their suite.

The next and final few days of their honeymoon passed in a similar fashion: the would wake up (the only alarm clocks being their hormones), see the city, do something fun (like swim with dolphins and manta rays), eat dinner, occasionally have drinks, frequently have mind-blowing sex, ending by falling asleep naked in each others' arms. Eventually, that Sunday morning rolled around and their vacation was over.

"So," Rick began as he played with a strand of her hair, "back to the real world then, huh?" They were lying [naked] in bed after a lovely round of morning sex—they really were like horny teenagers…

Kate's face scrunched up a little in displeasure. "Yeah, guess so. I have to be back to work on Wednesday." Smiling just a little, she added, "I gave myself a few days to recover from the honeymoon."

Chuckling, Rick gently tugged the strand of hair between his fingers. "Smart woman."

"Rick?" Kate asked, rolling toward him so she didn't have to crane her neck to see him.

"Yeah?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

Kate paused, trying to decide how to word this question. "What are we going to do about housing?"

The way she asked it was so hesitant, it brought a smile to his face. "Well, I know that you love your apartment and you know that I live with my mother and daughter. Of course, this is up to you, but I was thinking maybe you could move in with us?" Kate's face didn't change: she still looked concerned, maybe a little confused.

Rick powered on. "We can keep your apartment throughout the experiment just in case," his stomach dropped at the thought, "but I just think it would be easier than having to move all three of us to another apartment."

She considered him for a moment, which he apparently took to mean that she didn't like the idea because he interrupted her silence with, "I'm mostly just thinking of Alexis. I mean, if we moved, who knows if she'd be in the same school district? And she loves her school. I totally wouldn't care to move if it was just me, but—"

"Rick," she interrupted, "that's okay. I'll move in with you. I don't want to uproot Alexis or your mother any more than I already have. I want to make this as easy as possible for all of us, and I agree with you. There's no need for four people to move when there only needs to be one person moving." He beamed at her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Besides," she continued, "your place is closer to the precinct, if I'm not mistaken."

He smiled at her again. "I do believe you're right."

XXXXXXXXXX

The plane landed on a slightly damp runway back in New York City. Most of the people getting off the plane looked refreshed, tanned, and a little chilly. The Castles were no different. They collected their luggage and made their way to meet the greeting party. Rick's hand gripped Kate's tightly as he scanned the crowd looking for his readheads, which he only found because he heard his little readhead squeal from across the gate.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she wove through the crowd and rammed into him, arms slung around his waist.

"Ohhhhh, I missed you, Pumpkin," he said, swiveling Alexis from side to side as Martha greeted Kate with a kiss on the cheek. Honestly, she would have been content to watch Rick and Alexis together; the sight of him being a father melted her a little.

Once Rick and Alexis were satisfied with their greeting, Martha moved to hug her son and Alexis hugged Kate, asking about the trip.

Kate smiled at the younger woman and said warmly, "Oh, it was wonderful! Thank you for asking. How was a week away from your father?"

"Hey!" she heard Rick exclaim as Alexis laughed. Kate shrugged innocently at him and linked her arm through Alexis's as they made their way outside. The two continued to talk about the trip (well, parts of it anyway…) until there was a lull in the conversation.

"I've got a question for you," Kate said to Alexis.

"What's that?" Alexis asked, turning her full attention to Kate. Rick and Martha were close behind, observing the two together.

Kate smiled softly at the teen, a little nervous about what her reaction might be. "Would you want to have sort of a girls' day with me tomorrow? I don't work again until Wednesday and you don't have school just yet so I thought we could spend some time together."

The small pit of fear in Kate's stomach might as well have been a little baby bunny. Alexis beamed at her. "Of course! That sounds great, Kate." Kate beamed back and the two started planning their day: mani-pedis, lunch, and a movie, ending with ice cream in the park.

While all the details were being hashed out, Martha looked to Rick and said in a low voice, "Don't let this one get away, Richard."

Rick smiled at Kate, warmth in his heart, and said, "I think you're right."

Once Kate and Alexis were done planning, Kate looked across her husband to his mother. "Martha, if you don't have any plans for Tuesday, I was thinking you and I could also have a girls' day. You know, so you can give me the dirt on Castle, here," she said with a wink.

"Castle?" He asked her.

She shrugged and smiled mischievously at him. "What can I say? I'm in a good mood."

He chuckled and put his arm around his mother. "Okay then, Beckett." The redheads smiled sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day came for Alexis and Kate's girls' day. Kate was a little nervous, but Alexis was excited, bouncing around the loft where boxes of Kate's stuff had yet to be unpacked. Castle said he would take care of it for her. She would let him.

As Alexis and Kate sat with their feet soaking, Kate began what she assumed would be a difficult conversation. "So, Alexis," the girl looked over to her hazily, basking in the warmth of the water and the massage from the chair. "What questions do you have for me?"

When Alexis didn't answer, actually looked confused, Kate continued. "I mean, I'm a complete stranger who married your father. You must want to know about me. I want you to feel comfortable with me, so ask away."

Considering her for a moment, Alexis began. "Where are you from?"

"Here, in New York. Born and raised."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, just me."

"I've met your dad, but what about your mom?"

That gave Kate pause. She glanced down at her feet and Alexis apparently picked up on the hesitation. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, that's okay," Kate replied, finally finding her voice. "My parents met in law school and married shortly after graduation." There was a nostalgic smile spreading across Kate's face. "Three years later, they had me. I had wonderful parents, Alexis." Alexis offered a sad smile. "My father was supportive and kind, my mother was energetic with a passion for life. She died when I was nineteen."

Alexis's face contorted into one of pain, feeling deeply for this woman she barely knew. "Kate, I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

Smiling sadly, fighting back the tears, Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "That's why I reacted the way I did at the wedding. I want you to know it had nothing to do with me being scared or upset that I was marrying your dad." Pause. "My mom loved his books, and after she died, I read them to feel closer to her. They became very important to me and seeing your dad at the end of that aisle just threw me for a loop. I ran out so I could collect myself."

Alexis took her hand from the bowl of water and placed it in Kate's bowl, wrapping her pruny hand around Kate's and squeezing gently. "I understand, Kate. That must have been hard."

"Hard? Yes, but also worth it. Alexis, I care about your father very much and I'm excited to see where our relationship goes. I just want you to know that you are a part of this as much as he and I are. You are also very important to me and I want you to feel comfortable with me."

Smiling, Alexis moved her hand back to her own bowl. "For what it's worth, I'm glad it was you that walked down that aisle."

They spent the rest of the day getting to know one another, laughing, eating, sharing secrets and stories, and feeling more and more like a family and even a little like friends.


	11. Girls' Day: Martha

Kate woke up the next morning, not to some erotic form joy, but one that was pretty darn close: the smell of pancakes wafting into the bedroom. Her eyes fluttered open and, sure enough, her husband was nowhere to be found. She rose from their bed, put on her shorts and one of his t-shirts, then floated toward the heavenly scent of breakfast.

"Morning," Rick said brightly as Kate padded into the living room. He flipped a pancake, beaming as it landed perfectly in the pan.

"Morning, showoff," she cooed back at him. Kate rounded the island, placing a kiss to Rick's cheek as Alexis made her way down the stairs in her pajamas.

Kate's light teasing didn't stop Rick from putting the pan back down on the stove, wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulling her in for a slightly deeper kiss.

Alexis let a small smile peek through her fake disgust as she scoffed and said, "Get a room."

Rick and Kate pulled apart and both tossed the younger woman a look that said 'We will and you know it' before she rolled her eyes and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Good morning, you two," Martha chirped as she flounced down the stairs, already dressed at 7:30, even though she and Kate weren't supposed to leave until 10:30.

Kate and Alexis moved to sit at the island as Rick placed pancakes on three plates and passed them to each of his women. "Eat up, ladies. You've all got busy days ahead of you."

The girls thanked him in turn and ate their breakfast. Kate finished eating quickly and ran off to take a shower and get ready for her day out with Martha.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, dear, what did you have planned for our fabulous day on the town?"

Kate looked at Martha with a hesitant smile. "Well, I thought we could go shopping for a fun new outfit, courtesy of my fabulously rich husband," that got Martha to laugh, causing Kate to smile as well, "followed by a Broadway show of some sort. You've more experience than I do with things like that, so I figured I'd let you choose."

Martha simply beamed at her new daughter-in-law. "That sounds fantastic, Katherine, dear!" Kate's smile oozed relief and Martha softened. "Oh, I am so happy that my son was lucky enough to get paired with you."

Blushing, Kate ducked her head and allowed her curtain of hair to offer a meager protection from the intensity of Martha's emotion. When she eventually met Martha's eyes again, though, Martha looked slightly uncertain.

"Katherine, are you sure this is how you want to spend your last day off?"

Kate smiled at her warmly. "Of course! I'm so excited to spend the day with the woman who raised my husband and I find immersing myself in other peoples' interests every once in a while gives me a new and refreshing perspective." She hadn't meant to sound so wordy, but apparently Martha was impressed instead of put off, because she just stared at Kate for a moment before responding.

She reached out and grabbed Kate's hand, squeezing it affectionately, before saying, "What a wonderful woman you are. Your parents must be proud of the woman they've raised."

Still reeling a little from yesterday's confession to Alexis, Kate braced herself for another tough conversation. "That means a lot, Martha, thank you. And my father is very proud, I know." She offered Martha the largest smile she could, which was a small, weak one.

"Oh, Katherine, you don't have to say anything more to me." When Kate looked at Martha with confusion clouding her eyes, Martha continued. "Dear, there's enough sorrow in your eyes to fill three lifetimes and I don't know you well enough to pry. . .yet," she added with a wink, which made Kate smile.

Kate squeezed the older woman's hand, still held firmly in her own. "Thank you, Martha. And I will tell you when the time is right. I'll tell you, though, I did tell Alexis about me. I think she needed the reassurance, whereas I've always felt that you. . ." Kate paused, looking for the word, "understood," she ended weakly.

"No worries, kiddo," Martha chirped. "You tell me when and if you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate and Martha spent a short time finding stunning outfits for one another, outfits they might not normally choose for themselves, laughing at their new looks. They went to a new play Martha thought Kate might like and they had a blast, enjoying each other's company and the play. Afterward, they went to a late lunch and took a walk in Central Park.

Kate worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to figure out how to phrase her question. "So, what was Rick like as a child?"

Letting out a bark of laughter, Martha slid her arm through Kate's and dove into story after story of baby Rick: how she used to wake up in the morning to get Rick ready for preschool only to find him passed out in the living room in front of the window, having fallen asleep looking at the 'stars'. How, when he was older, she would tuck him in as he told her stories about magicians or aliens or snow monsters. She told him other stories, too, more embarrassing ones of which he probably wouldn't approve.

Kate's personal favorite was the story of a tiny Rick walking in on Martha and one of her many lovers and asking the man why he was tickling his mommy. She had thrown her head back and laughed loudly, imagining a younger version of Rick, so innocent and sweet. Kate made a mental note to ask him if he wanted to tickle her later as she and Martha passed one of Kate's favorite ice cream shops. They had told Rick and Alexis they would be back around dinner time, and that time was approaching.

"Oh, Martha, I used to love this place as a kid. Would you mind stopping in for just a minute? I'll buy."

"Darling, only one thing could make this day better, and that is ice cream," Martha said, winking at her.

The two went in and ordered their ice cream, sitting in comfortable silence until their bowls were empty. Watching the older woman people watch through the window, Kate broke the silence. "Thank you, Martha, for such a lovely day. I've had a really good time."

Martha smiled that motherly smile and said, so warmly, "Oh, Katherine, I'm so glad you asked me to do this. You're a wonderful woman and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Daughter. Not daughter-in-law. Kate let that sink in for a moment as she tried to not let the grief swallow her whole. Before she realized what was happening, Kate reached across the table and pulled the other woman into a hug, realizing that no words could ever express her gratitude.

As Kate pulled away, both women swiped stray tears from their cheeks.

They walked the rest of the way home together hand-in-hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Kate and Martha were home safe and sound, dinner had been eaten, and everyone retired to bed early, Kate went about her nightly routine while Rick changed into his pajamas. When Kate was done in the bathroom, Rick went in and went about his business. However, when he emerged from the bathroom, he almost tripped over nothing when he saw his beautiful wife lying naked on the bed.

"Kate!" he exclaimed, feeling his arousal low in his belly.

She smiled up at him lazily and asked, "Castle, you wanna tickle me? Because I _really_ want you to tickle me." She peeled her thighs apart to raise one of her knees and the wet sound he heard caused his erection to harden almost painfully.

Rick looked at her, confused. "Castle? Tickle?" Kate gave him a moment to work through it. "So you call me 'Castle' when you're affectionate or," he gestured at her, "turned on, then. Is that it?"

Kate began drawing lazy patterns on her stomach as she stretched leisurely on the comforter. "That's half of it. Now, come on and tickle me good."

Feeling frustrated and horribly aroused, Rick was becoming impatient. "Kate, I don't want to tickle you! Quite honestly, I'd like to fuck your brains out, but you're confusing me."

"Babe, I hung out with your mom all day. She told me stories about you as a kid," she explained to him, now drawing lazy patterns on her hip.

Understanding dawned on him and he quickly said, "Yes, please, I want to tickle you," as he divested himself of his clothing.

Her laughter seemed to echo around the room as he flopped onto the bed beside her, causing her to bounce before settling on top of him. He wasted almost not time, kissing her fiercely and running his hands up and down her waist. She moaned into his mouth as she straddled him and felt his erection pressing against her middle. Grinding against him gave her the most delicious friction and she broke the kiss to whimper and whisper his name.

Equally eager, they made brief eye contact before she lifted up off him enough for him to position himself at her entrance. "Kate," he whispered.

Looking him straight in the eye, she slid him home, both groaning as her walls clenched him strongly.

"Mmm," he moaned, smiling up at her. "You're amazing."

"You," was all she could mutter as she rode him, meeting his thrusts and becoming sloppier by the minute until Rick reached around and pressed a finger hard to her clit.

"UHHH," Beckett yelled as she froze above her husband and broke apart around his manhood. "Fucking SHIT, Castle," she groaned at him. "Let go right now. I wanna feel you come inside me." She was still coming down from her orgasm and Rick exploded into her at her words.

Once they were both recovered, Rick went to get a wet washcloth and cleaned her up. "I love it when you tickle me like that, Castle," she said.

"I love tickling you, Beckett," Rick said with a smile as he pulled his wife close and pulled the covers over them. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. It's your first day back tomorrow and I've got a book signing tomorrow night."

Already falling asleep, Kate snuggled close to her lover and whispered, "Good night, my sweet."


	12. The First Day Back

Beckett walked into the precinct the next morning only to be met by a blur of mocha skin and jet black hair as she was whisked into a hug by her friend. "Girl!" Lanie said, "how was the honeymoon? You have to tell me all about it!"

"And hello to you, too, Lanie," Beckett said, continuing her march to her desk. Lanie fell into stride beside her.

"Okay, girl, spill." Realizing that Lanie wasn't going to back down, she sighed, rolled her eyes affectionately, and started in.

"It was amazing. _He_ is amazing." She tried so desperately to hide the grin that was valiantly making its way across her face.

Lanie's eyes grew wide and she sucked in a breath, trying not to make a scene. "Okay, you and I need to have a wine night ASAP, okay?"

Beckett smiled at her friend, because she _really_ needed to tell Lanie absolutely everything that had happened. "Yeah, we do. I'll call you, okay?"

"You better," Lanie said as she turned and walked toward the elevator. While she watched Lanie go, she spotted the boys as they were making their way into the bullpen. She also noticed Javi checking Lanie out…

Ryan smiled at her as he sat his stuff down on his desk. "And the prodigal detective returns."

"Welcome back, detective," Espo said. "I want to hear nothing of your filthy honeymooning."

Beckett rolled her eyes and replied, "I wouldn't tell you anyway." She swallowed her chuckle as their eyes grew and their jaws hung. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled her phone out and saw that she had a text message from Rick. All it said was 'Good luck today, beautiful!' She didn't try to hide the smile his text brought.

They didn't catch a body that day, so Kate was free to go at 5:30. When she gathered her stuff and headed for the elevator at 5:31, Ryan and Espo just watched her go, once again, mouths agape. Once she was gone, they looked at each other as if to say, 'What is happening?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate used her new key to unlock the loft and hesitantly entered. "Hello?" she called out, still feeling slightly like an intruder.

"Kate," she heard from the next room—Rick's office. "I'm in here," he said.

Following his voice, Kate dropped her bag on the coffee table and strode through the book cases into his study only to find him standing before her in a towel. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at his bare chest until he cleared his throat.

"We didn't catch a body today, so I'm free to come with you tonight. That is if you want me to come…" she trailed off, bringing her lower lip between her teeth.

He closed the distance between them and placed a kiss to her cheek. Smiling at her, he said, "Of course I want you there." And with that, he turned around and walked through his—their—room and into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She herself went into the bedroom and stripped down, needing to wash the precinct off her before she went to any kind of party. Kate laughed at Rick's reaction when she walked into the bathroom totally naked: he almost choked on his toothpaste.

"Rick, are you ever going to stop acting like a 15 year old when you see me naked?" The amusement in her voice made his belly do flip-flops.

He spit out his toothpaste and said, "Probably not. You're gorgeous." She smiled at him as she stepped in the shower. Once she had the water turned on and at a temperature to her satisfaction, she turned around to soak her hair, nearly screaming when she saw her husband's entire frame pressed against the glass. She laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Rick thumped his head against the glass wall and said, "I wanna join you, but I can't."

Kate laughed even harder at how he whined like a child. She placed her forehead on the other side of the wall from his. "If you behave tonight," she said seductively, "maybe I'll give you a treat."

He groaned and left the bathroom without a word. Kate rolled her eyes at him, but smiled all the same. She believed she was smitten with him.

Once she was out of the shower, Rick was already dressed and waiting on her. She brought her phone into the bathroom with her while she was fixing her hair, expecting a text from Lanie, and was half-way through putting her make-up on when she got a call. _No,_ she thought.

She picked up the phone, and, sure enough, it was Captain Montgomery giving her the address of a murder scene. She hung up the phone, sighed, and went to deliver the bad news to Rick.

As soon as he saw her face, he knew. "You got a call," was all he said. It wasn't a question.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I really, really wanted to go with you tonight, but there's been a murder."

Standing up, Kate's breath was caught a little at the sight of him in his suit. He was absolutely stunning, the suit fit him to perfection and brought out his blue eyes. He kissed her on the cheek and said to her, "Kate, what you do is so important. I'll never be mad at you for doing your job."

Kate smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Rick. That means a lot."

Just then, Alexis and Martha came down the stairs dressed to the 9's. When they saw the adults' expressions, Alexis's shoulders slumped. "Kate, you're not coming, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but I have to work."

Little Castle sighed and offered a small smile to her new step-mother. "No, that's okay. I was just looking forward to having some mature company this time is all."

Kate smirked and looked at Rick. "What?" he defended. "I'm signing books and mingling at these things."

When everyone's gaze moved to Martha, she waved her hand in the air and said, "Oh, please, darlings, everyone knows my Gray-dar is on high alert at these things." Kate laughed, Rick made a disgusted face, and Alexis rolled her eyes and smiled.

Shortly thereafter, the Castle family took off, three to a party and one to a murder scene.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Beckett was arriving at the crime scene, her phone alerted her to a text message. When she opened it, she smiled at the selfie of her husband with his mother and daughter on the red carpet. She shot back a quick message: _Wish I could be there. Have fun!_ Then she steeled herself against what was to come and stepped out of the car.

Her stomach dropped when she saw the crime scene. She had seen it dozens of times on the pages of a book: his book. Her husband's book. _Was it someone he knew? Someone important to him?_ And then: _Was he somehow involved?_

Once they were done at the crime scene, she said she would bring him in for questioning. She arrived at the party, trying not to look completely miserable and worry her new family. As she was walking around looking for him, she saw a flash of red that alerted her to his presence.

"Kate!" she heard Alexis shout over the music. Rick spun around and grinned at her, standing up and making his way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, placing a kiss to her cheek. "I thought you guys caught a body?"

She glanced at her feet before responding. "We did."

He stooped to meet her eye. "Kate, honey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, could only mutter a whisper as she said, "Rick, I need you to come with me, okay?"

Confusion spread across his features, but he nodded and reached for Alexis. "Come on, sweetheart, we have to go to the station with Kate."

"What? Why?" Alexis asked.

Kate tried to smile at her and said, "I just need to ask your dad some questions about our victim, okay? Nothing to worry about."

Nodding, still a little unnerved, the teenager followed them toward the exit. They snagged Martha away from her man of the hour and, together, they rode down to the station.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate interviewed her husband, but had to get stern with him when he wasn't taking the situation seriously enough.

"Rick, did you know the victim?" she prompted, sliding a picture across the table toward him.

Taking it, he looked it over. "No, I have no idea who she is." Then, looking at his wife. "Kate, are you going to tell me what this is about?"

Kate sighed and then slid a photo of the crime scene across the table toward him. He stared at it silently, then looked up at her with wide eyes.

"This is so cool!" He almost shouted it.

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked incredulously. "Cool? Castle, this killer could be after you?"

He actually looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Yeah, but you won't let that happen, now will you?" He smirked when she rolled her eyes and sighed her frustration. "Thought so. Can I help?"

Beckett's face contorted. "Help? Help what?"

"Help you! You know, solve the murder. Husband and wife fighting crime together, kicking ass and taking names."

Kate eyed him for a moment before saying, "Stay here, I'll be right back." Leaving the room, Castle continued to look over the crime scene photos and speed-read the case file. When Beckett came back, she said to him, "Montgomery said you could help me on this if you promise to be careful, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the case was over, Kate had a much better understanding of Richard Castle as a person. He was light-hearted, fun, very smart, witty, driven, compassionate, and he took some of the tension out of the work they had to do. And that terrified Kate. She couldn't let her guard down, needed to remain on high alert to keep herself and her team safe while they hunted killers. Her job required focus, and it was hard to do that with Castle around; his jokes and wild theories made it difficult to concentrate sometimes.

But he also thought outside the box, which had come in handy when they suspected the schizophrenic kid. That was something else that irked her, too. She had been wrong. She had seen a kid with a mental illness and piles of evidence and just _assumed_. It made her a little jealous that Castle had come up with it first.

As she stood next to him in their bathroom brushing her teeth, she realized that none of it really mattered anymore because the case was over. Life had gone on as it had before and Rick wouldn't interfere with her work again.

Standing next to her, Rick was brushing his teeth, too, thinking about how much fun he had had working with his wife and her team, how good it felt catching the killer, stretching his brain in a way he didn't get to do for real people. He glanced at his wife in the mirror. She was so deep in thought and he couldn't help but feel little tingles in his belly at the crinkle in her forehead, the intensity in her eyes as she worked through whatever it was that had her thinking so hard.

He spit, rinsed, and wiped his face on the towel, his eyes never leaving her face. "Kate, are you okay? Seems like something's bothering you."

"Oh," she said around her toothbrush, a little startled. "No, Rick, I'm fine. Just thinking about today is all." She smiled at him, the only form of reassurance she could manage at the time.

He smiled back at her. "I'll meet you in bed, okay?"

Kate nodded and he left. She finished up in the bathroom and crawled into bed beside her husband, snuggling up close. "Thank you for your help today," she said quietly. His heart beat steadily under her ear, the noise lulling her to sleep already.

"Always," he said. He could tell Kate was falling asleep as her breathing evened out, but he wasn't tired. Plot lines for a new book series were running through his head, plot lines about a smart, savvy female detective fighting to keep the streets of New York safe. He stayed like that for hours, her head on his chest, his arms around her tracing patterns on her shoulder, dreaming of an alternate dimension just for them.


	13. Rick's Treat

Her alarm went off at six a.m. that morning and Rick nearly said a very bad word before he rolled over and flopped his arm over Kate's stomach. She was rousing from sleep and turned her alarm off, not making an attempt to get out of bed just yet. The weight of his arm and the warmth from his body were too enticing to give up.

Instead, she just watched him for a moment. His hair was limp in his face, his jaw was slack and his breathing was deep. He was quite a handsome man. She snuggled into him, moving down in the bed and rolling so that his arm slung over her neck and her back was pressed against him.

Waking up enough to roll to his side and properly spoon his new wife, Rick grumbled, "You gotta work today?"

"Yeah, I do," she whispered. "No case, but paperwork. Always paperwork. I'm finding it very hard to get out of bed. You're too comfy."

Rick was silent for a minute. Then he softly laughed in her ear, a breathy thing that blew the strands of her hair in her face. Within seconds, though, he was laughing loudly; the kind of laugh that escapes you when you're delirious.

Kate rolled to face him. "What on earth is so funny?"

Pulling himself together enough to answer her, he wheezed out, "I almost said that if you waited a minute, I'd poke you until you got up." When she didn't respond, he added, "But I wouldn't be poking you with my fingers!" He started laughing loudly again. "I don't know why I thought it was so funny."

Despite herself, Kate started laughing, too, because sure enough, she could already feel his morning wood against her hip. "Care for an early shower, Mr. Castle?"

He smiled brilliantly at her. "Since I was so good the other night, can I have my treat now?"

Kate didn't answer as she seductively peeled the covers off and climbed out of bed. Right before she disappeared behind the bathroom door, though, she turned back and looked at Rick through hooded eyes. "Follow me and find out," she said huskily. She slid behind the door.

Blinking dumbly for just a second too long for his liking, Rick jumped out of bed once he heard the water running and burst through the door only to find his wife already in the shower.

"Don't you dare start without me, Katherine Beckett," he said. She didn't respond except for a light chuckle.

He quickly stripped his boxers off his body and rushed into the shower, trying to prevent too much cold air from coming in. Although what cold air did get in the shower caused his wife's nipples to turn to points, so it wasn't all bad.

In fact, he was so caught off guard that he didn't realize that Kate was pushing him up against the wall until his back hit it with a thud. "What—"

Kate cut him off. "Shut up and let me suck your cock until your legs give out."

His eyes went wide and he didn't have time to respond before Kate was on her knees in front of him. He felt his erection jump at the sight and prayed that he wouldn't embarrass himself. She looked up at him coyly, smiling slightly as she wrapped her hand around his rock-hard dick and pumped a few times.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, just lightly stroking him, studying his manhood. He could do nothing but watch her, mesmerized by the seriousness on her face. Finally, she moved her thumb over his tip, gathering his precum and spreading it around. His eyes slammed shut at the sensation and he sucked in a breath.

"You like that, Castle?" she asked darkly. Shit, she was so hot. He opened his eyes and looked down at her again, needed to see the mischief in her eyes. She did not disappoint. As soon as they made eye contact, her tongue slid across the bottom of his tip slowly, causing him to groan.

"Oh, Kate," he said when she did it again. "Yes, yes. More, please, more." He had the fleeting thought that he was being selfish, but when he tried to lift her face so he could kiss her, she swatted his hand away. Just as well. He would pay her back later.

She smiled a cat-like smile as she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked hard, running her tongue along the bottom of him as she released him, a flood of liquid pooling between her legs. Her eyes never left his face as she ran her tongue along the length of him and then back down, taking more of him into her mouth and bobbing her head, making sure the suction was tight without using her teeth.

She heard him draw in a gasping breath that made her tweak her nipple. "Oh, fuck Kate, that feels so good."

Kate was now holding onto his thighs for support as she tried to take a little more of him into her mouth with each bob of her head, the tightening in her own core becoming harder to ignore. She paused to run her tongue up and down his shaft a few times, then circled his tip as she cupped his balls and gently massaged them.

His legs quivered dangerously. "Dammit, you're good at this," he groaned.

Chuckling, she pumped him a few times with her hand. "You ain't seen nothing yet, baby," she quipped before taking him all the way in until her nose hit his abdomen. From what she could see, his jaw dropped and he let out a strangled noise of pleasure, his eyes shut tight.

"Fuck," he gritted through his teeth. His hands were clamped on her shoulders and he tried desperately not to thrust as she wiggled her head back and forth. When she removed him from her throat, she smiled up at him with watery eyes and a string of her drool and his precum falling from her chin.

"Come on, Castle, don't be gentle. Fuck me like you bought me."

That was all it took. She relaxed her throat as she took him all the way in again, controlling her breathing as she grabbed his hands and placed them on the back of her head, then reached around with her own and grabbed his ass, forcing him even closer.

His eyes screwed shut and his abs clenched. He grabbed the short strands of her hair and thrust his hips roughly against her once, feeling the moan she released all the way to his core. "Okay, Beckett, you asked for it," he said as he began fucking her throat. She was making these filthy noises as he did so until he looked down at her and saw that her face was turning too red and tears were streaming down her face.

Pulling out of her long enough for her to suck in a breath, he shoved his throbbing cock down her throat once again, thrusting harder and faster this time, listening to her approving groans from her position on the floor.

"Oh, shit, Kate. Fuck, I'm about to come," he gritted out as he gripped her head and tried to pull out of her. She made a disapproving noise and pulled him deeper until he couldn't hold out any more. He gripped her head and rode out his orgasm at the back of her throat.

With every spurt of his cum down her throat she moaned with pleasure, her own need becoming too much to bear. But she vigilantly worked him down from his orgasm, sucking everything down he had to offer her until she slowly worked her way back to his tip, lightly sucking the last traces of his orgasm away.

She crawled back from him as he slid down the wall, unable or unwilling to hold himself up any more. "Holy shit, Kate," he said after several minutes of coming back to himself, "that was amazing. Seriously. Amazing."

Smiling at him, she couldn't ignore the wetness pooled at her center any more. "I've got to be at work soon," she said, the danger still etched into her voice, the water hitting her back. "Think you can return the favor?"

His eyes slid open and a dangerous grin spread across his face that had another wave of arousal crashing over her. She was in for it. He peeled himself off the wall and crawled toward her on hands and knees until he was close enough to touch his tongue just below her navel and drag it slowly up her body, only stopping once he reached the sensitive spot under her ear.

"Mmm," she hummed at him. "Not a bad start."

That got him to chuckle. "Oh, I'm just getting started, baby." He slid up her body, allowing them both to revel in the slickness that made the skin-to-skin contact so easy and amazing. He kissed her softly on the lips just once before starting on her neck, both of them still on their knees with the hot water pouring over them.

She moaned as he sucked, nipped, and licked all over her neck, being extremely careful not to leave a mark. Once he was satisfied he had adequately covered her neck, he moved on to her breasts, giving them a similar going-over. She was running her fingers through his hair and her breathing was coming harder. As he was pressing kisses to her abdomen, he began stroking her thighs with his hands.

Without warning, Beckett shot her hand between her legs, plunging two fingers deep into her core. Removing them just as quickly, she shoved them in his mouth, groaning as he sucked them clean. He was going to have to up his game if he was going to keep up with her.

Castle didn't waste any more time. He began rubbing her clit with one hand, kneading a breast with the other, and kissing her harshly. They were both a groaning, wet, aroused mess by the time he pulled back from her and grinned. "Let's see how many times I can make you come before you have to leave, shall we?"

Beckett just moaned in response, running her hands through his hair as his tongue slid back down her body. She could feel her orgasm building slowly just from him rubbing her clit and she was ready, so ready, so let go and allow the release to send her to oblivion.

She was in the middle of this thought when she felt two large fingers enter her. "Oh, fuck," she cried out. His fingers were deep and curled at just the right spot to make her body flood with sensation. When he leaned over to run his tongue over her nipple, she moaned. "Rick, I'm gonna come. I need to come."

"Oh, you will," he remarked. "A lot." And with that, his fingers went deeper and he found a new spot inside her that she didn't know she had; it took the breath out of her for a second until she found enough air to scream.

"God, Castle, yes! Keep going!" She yelled, trying her hardest to keep the noise down enough so the teenager upstairs wouldn't wake.

Castle's efforts doubled and before Beckett knew what was happening, there was a sloshing sound that wasn't the shower and Rick's face contorted into one of pure arousal. "Yeah, baby, that's it," he ground out. "Squirt all over me."

While Beckett continued to ride his hand and groan, Castle had already recovered from his earlier play. He smirked to himself as Beckett came down from number one and he laid himself down on the shower floor in front of her.

"What the fuck?!" were Beckett's next words. "That's never happened to me before! I can't believe I just squirted everywhere!" He smiled as she laughed. "That was awesome."

Castle's hand planted between her breasts to gently push her back down when she tried to sit up. "I'm not done with you yet, Kate Beckett," he husked.

Beckett's eyes widened and then slammed shut as his tongue joined in on the action, flicking and licking her clit in various rhythms while his fingers continued to work the magic spot he'd just found. Her body arched with the pleasure of it and Castle took the opportunity to tweak her nipple with his free hand.

Salty-sweet is how he would describe Kate Beckett if ever asked. She was delicious and he feasted on her until her hands were grabbing his hair almost painfully and her hips were arching up to meet his mouth. "Dammit, Castle, make me come. I need to fucking come right now."

His eyes drifted upward as his hand picked up speed and he sucked her clit into his mouth. He could feel her muscles tight around his fingers making it hard to move, but he kept on until, with one last suck of her clit, she shattered. She rode his hand and held on tight to his head as she moaned and cursed her way through her second orgasm.

Once she had come down, she sat up on her elbows, looked her husband in the eye, and said, "I swear Richard Edgar Castle, if you do not get inside me right now I will cause you bodily harm."

Scrambling isn't the exact word he would use to describe his actions next. . .but he knew she would use it freely. It didn't matter, because as he ran his length through her wetness, they both groaned until she yanked his head down and stuck her tongue in his mouth. "Fuck me," she whispered. "Now."

He slammed into her then, giving her no time to adjust before setting a punishing pace, pounding into her with a force that slid them toward the corner with each thrust. She seemed okay with it, though, because she continued to groan, moan, and chant his name.

"God, Castle, yes! Are you close?" She whimpered.

Castle's mouth was hanging open and he was concentrating hard on not coming. All he could do was nod. When Beckett started rubbing her clit and started tightening around him for the second time that morning, he paused to throw her legs up over his shoulders and plant his hands next to her head for support.

The change in angle was so good. "Yes, Castle, right there. Oh, fuck. Fuck, yes!"

Pounding into her, he barely managed to grunt out, "I'm gonna come."

With those words, he pulled out of her right as her orgasm began, Beckett still furiously rubbing her clit. He spurted his load on the shower floor next to her as she squirted all over his chest again, screaming as she did.

Once they were both recovered, they showered innocently, helping each other soap the harder-to-reach places. Kate got ready for work and Rick helped Alexis get ready for school. The rest of the day went on as any other would.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I've sort of lost inspiration for this story, so if you guys have ideas or want to read anything specific, please leave a review. :*


	14. Baggage

**A/N** : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUGGESTIONS! You all gave me some great ideas and some more inspiration, so thank you and enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well that hadn't gone like she planned _at all._ Instead of Rick staying at home writing, he snuck his way back to the crime scene and worked the case with her and her team. Though she did have her reservations about him working with her and the team, the job she had was a hard one, and having him around did make it easier and more fun.

Much like the last case they worked, this one taught her more about Richard Castle. She found that he was sometimes childish, which was pretty annoying, but it did usually help to lighten the mood. It was needed, too, because this was an unpleasant one: a young woman who had been taken advantage of wound up pregnant, then ended up killing another woman in a fit of jealousy. It ate at her, the way the man wouldn't have to face any consequences, even though his child would be born in prison. His immaturity was something Castle had laughed at early in the case until he realized what the man had done. If she were being honest, she had been a little disgusted with him until she saw the seriousness in his expression upon figuring out the extent of the careless man's actions.

Kate also learned about Rick as a father. She heard stories about Alexis as a kid and their adventures around the park, playing together on the jungle gyms, running from dragons, going to the museum. The list was endless. It lightened her heart to hear him speak of his little girl; the love he had for her shining in his eyes.

"So I take it you don't regret not having a nanny, then?" she asked over the rim of her wine glass after dinner. Alexis was upstairs studying and Martha was somewhere, so they were alone in the living room, curled up on the couch.

"Not once in my life have I regretted my decision to raise my daughter. I'll do it again in a heartbeat, too."

The use of future tense wasn't lost on her and she froze, heart thumping, panic seeping into her blood like poison. She tried to play it cool. "You will, will you?"

Apparently, he picked up on her tension. "Well, I mean, I think more kids would be nice eventually, but. . ." he trailed off.

If asked, Kate would have sworn he could hear her heart beating from his seat on the next cushion. "I don't know, I guess I've just never really thought about it." At his slightly shocked expression, she continued, trying to rectify the situation. "I'm just saying that I've never really been a baby person. I've never wanted to squeeze them or talk to them like most people do." She finished lamely, shrugging her shoulder.

"Oh," Rick said quietly, desperately to trying to hide the pang of disappointment he felt at her words. "Well do you think you'd feel differently about kids that are yours?"

Ripples of nausea surged through Kate's stomach. She didn't know how to tell him she couldn't be a mom without her own mom. "I'm sure I would, Rick, but there's just so much about me that isn't ready for kids any time soon."

His eyebrows shot up as understanding washed over him. "Oh. Kate, I'm not saying I want kids now. I mean, we've been married for like, what, a week? Even considering having kids with you right now would be completely irresponsible."

Kate's eyebrow raised at that and when he floundered to say that he wouldn't _not_ want to have kids with her when the time was right, she chuckled at him and released him from her glare. "Rick, I know. I'm just trying to say that. . ."

When her face contorted into a mask of pain, Rick scooted closer to her and placed his arm on the back of the couch. "Listen, Kate, you can tell me or you don't have to. Whatever you're comfortable with. This is all so new and I don't want to push you."

She offered him a small smile and, against her better judgment, whispered, "I'm so broken, Rick."

And with that small, short sentence, Rick's heart broke for his new wife. What could have possibly happened to her, this beautiful woman who can be so full of life, to cause her to feel like this about herself? "Kate," he responded, unsure of what else to say but desperately wishing he could take some of her burden.

"I need to tell you something, Rick," she began. She took a deep breath, fighting down the knot in her throat. "When you guessed that something had happened to someone close to me. . .you weren't wrong." He remained silent through her pause, recognizing the need for her to gather her thoughts. "It was my mom. She was killed in January of 1999, murdered in an alley. They said it was gang violence, but I never believed them."

Looking up at him, there were tears in her eyes and her hands were clasped together in her lap. He pried them apart and held onto one. "That's why you became a cop," he said softly.

"Yeah," she whispered. This was the hardest thing in her life and she hated talking about it, hated seeing the pity in peoples' eyes whenever the subject came up. But this wasn't just her now. She was married and her husband had a right to know her baggage, as much as she didn't want to bring it up.

Her eyes remained on her lap. "So when I _did_ become a cop, I found my mom's file and threw myself into it. I studied every part of that file, memorized it, and I found nothing, Rick. Nothing." She was openly crying at this point and Rick's other hand wrapped around her shoulders, smoothing up and down as she continued to tell him her story. The last of her confession to him was barely whispered. "What kind of cop am I that I can't even solve my own mother's murder?"

"Hey," Rick soothed, bringing her closer until her head was on his shoulder and she was curled into his side. "Kate, you're an amazing cop, okay?" At her huff of doubt, he continued. "Kate, please look at me." She did.

When her eyes met his, she was surprised to see tears puddled in his own eyes. " _You_ are an amazing detective. The first case we solved together, I knew how amazing you were. Kate, you never gave up. Your drive to find justice for others, your passion. . . you honor your mother every single day by finding closure for those like you."

Kate's eyes closed as she let his words sink in. She couldn't help but see her mother's face and the grief nearly swallowed her whole. But then she felt Rick's arms come around her and hold her close and she realized that his description of her was who she had become. What he said was true, she did strive to get the kind of justice for others that she never got for herself.

"How many families have gotten what you never did because of your hard work and your drive? I'm guessing the number is high. Please believe me Kate, when I say that you are in no way a disappointment to your mother. You're amazing."

Once again, Rick's quietly spoken words struck her like a freight train. She nuzzled her nose into his chest, practically sitting in his lap now. "I just don't know how to do life without my mom, Rick. I had to have my wedding without her, which was hard enough, but if. . ."

He finished her thought as she sniffled. His chin resting on her head, he squeezed her a little before pulling away from her and looking her in the face. "And the thought of your mom not being around to see her grandchildren. . ."

"Yeah," Kate finished for him. "I'm sorry to dump all this on you right now, Castle, but this is what you married." She said trying to go for light, but falling flat.

Regardless, he offered her a small smile. "You don't scare me, Kate. We've all got baggage."

Despite herself, Kate felt hope swell up in her chest. Maybe, just maybe, she could be worthy of a relationship with him eventually. "Yeah?" she asked, desperate for a change in subject. "What's yours? You seem to have a perfect life going here."

A sarcastic snort breezed between them and Kate's brows raised slightly. He cleared his throat and repositioned himself on the couch. For some reason, Kate felt more nervous about hearing his story than she did telling her own.

"You've heard that I'm famously fatherless, right?" he asked without any hint of humor.

Kate nodded. "I may or may not have navigated your website once or twice," she mumbled, fiddling with a stray thread on the blanket laid over the back of the couch.

That, at least, earned her a weak smile. "Have you?" At her shy glance, he continued. "Yeah, well the story on my webpage doesn't exactly cover the whole of it."

She could actually see him deflate with his words, disappointment filling the eyes that were usually so mirthful. Kate's throat was constricting, more tears threatening to spill before she took a quick breath and swallowed down the knot. "I'm sorry, Rick. It must be hard to not know your father."

It was his turn to wring his hands and stare into his lap while he puffed out a laughless breath. "Kind of. I mean, Mother did such a great job raising me and I'm so grateful. She did what she could with what she had and I think I turned out okay."

When he paused and cleared his throat, Kate took the opportunity to praise him. "Well, I've only known you for a week, but you seem like a great guy. What I know of you is pretty amazing."

Finally, he met her eye and gave her a sincere, albeit weak smile. "Right back atchya, beautiful." They both laughed lightly despite the heaviness in the air. Too soon, though, he became serious again. "I've always known that my parents' relationship was nothing more than a one-night whirlwind romance. He was gone the next morning and neither she nor I have heard from him since."

None of this information was strictly new to Kate, so she stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. When he did, she almost wished she hadn't let him because his words devastated her. "I can't help but think, sometimes even to this day, that I'm not worth it to him. He doesn't care about me." His voice was so weak, cracking toward the end of his sentence, and he was back to staring at his lap.

"It really hurts, Kate." That was all it took. The tears that had once been shed over her own pain were now falling from her cheeks because this man—her husband—the most joyous person she has ever met, is questioning his worth over one person.

Tears dropped off the end of his nose when his eyes lifted to meet hers. "My father and two wives, Kate, countless rejection letters (which admittedly don't bother me at all, but are still rejections), all telling me that I'm not good enough.

She took his cheek in her palm and lifted his head so he could see his grief mirrored in her own features. "Rick," she whispered between sniffles, "look at all you've accomplished. You are the pride of your mother's life; she adores you. I know how proud of you she is because she's told me. And don't even get me started about Alexis. You are her world. You are her favorite person, she respects you, and she's the most amazing teenager I've ever known. You did that, Rick, _you_. Even now, with us, you've never pushed me for anything I'm not willing to give. You've been nothing but supportive and kind to me and I'm so grateful that out of all the men I could have married, I married you. Oh, and you're also a bestselling author, so there's that."

His chuckle seeped through the bones in her wrist and travelled all the way to her core, warming her heart and allowing some of the light to reenter her eyes. Her emotions were mirrored in him. "Please don't think that the opinions of three people are the only versions of you people see. Because what I see is something worth staying for."

Rick's eyes filled up again, but Kate suspected that these tears were happy ones. Or at least, less sad. Either way, he leaned into her and kissed her sweet and long. "Thank you, Kate," he whispered. "You'll never know how much this meant to me. And I'm so sorry about your mom; I'm here for whatever you need, even if that's nothing at all."

Now, Kate's smile lit her face and it was her turn to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Always, Rick, and I'm always here for you, too. Partners, okay?"

"Partners," he whispered. "Now let's get to bed, shall we?"


	15. Affirmation

A/N: Thank you all for the comments and kind words. You're the best! Keep the suggestions coming.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time they got in bed, they were both a snotty, slobbering, weeping mess. They went through their nightly routines without saying anything, brushing their teeth, washing their faces, changing into pajamas. . .nothing. Then they crawled into bed and Kate broke the silence.

"Rick, thank you for opening up to me tonight." They were laying on their sides facing one another, almost nose to nose. Their conversation was whispered and intimate. "I know how hard it is to be broken and insecure on the inside and put up a front for people. Please just know that, with me, you never have to do that, okay?"

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, letting her words seep into his soul, Rick looked at her and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Always, Kate. The same goes for you. I don't want you to hide who you are from me, ever. We're both fucked up, so we might as well help one another get through it."

That last bit brought a smile to her lips. "Absolutely. We'll be two fucked up wanderers holding each other up." After a pause: "I'm sorry about your dad, Rick. But, no matter what happens between us, I'll always be here for you."

"And I know that no one will ever take the place of your mother, but I have one with a personality enough for two so we can share her if you want."

His ears were blessed with the sound of her beautiful laughter, laughter which stopped all too soon. "Seriously, though, Kate. I'm sorry your mom can't be here for any of this. I wish more than anything I could take away some of your burden."

Kate released a breath and closed her eyes. Scooting closer to Rick so their noses were touching, she whispered, "You already are, Rick."

Following suit, Rick's eyes slid closed and his large hand cradled her jaw. Under the sinfully soft duvet cover, their bodies were aligned and the raw emotion from earlier in the night was palpable. Finally, she broke the tension. She kissed him softly and sweetly once, twice before she couldn't resist anymore and deepened the kiss.

Her tongue followed the ridge of his bottom lip until he opened up for her. Throwing her leg over Castle's hip and slinging her arm over his shoulder, her tongue delved into his mouth, running over the roof of his mouth and bringing his bottom lip between her teeth. She rolled her hips into his and they let out simultaneous groans of pleasure.

"Castle," she whispered, nearly whimpered.

His mouth moved from her mouth to paint kisses on her jaw, the sensitive spot under her ear, down her neck. He traced her collarbone with his tongue and she ran her hands through his hair. Kissing all over her chest, she moaned when he ever-so-lightly ran the tip of his tongue over her taut nipple back and forth, then in circles; first one then the other. By the time he was done, she was a whimpering, squirming mess.

"Castle, please," she whined (never begged). Glancing up at her from his spot between her breasts, he just smirked and slithered down a few more inches. He placed open mouthed kisses over her abdomen, briefly dipping his tongue into her belly button until he made it to her hip. His teeth scraped down her hip bone and her hips raised off the bed, begging him to touch her where she was weeping for him.

Moving to the inside of her thigh, he quietly whispered soft words of affection and support into her skin. "Lean on me," "I'm here for you," "Let me help you," and "You're so beautiful, Kate," poured from his mouth into her legs as he placed kisses up both her legs until he could sense Kate's core aching for him in every way. Her hands were in his hair and she was moaning and groaning under him. Finally, he gave her what she needed.

So slowly, Castle ran his tongue through Beckett's center, tasting her, smelling her, seeing her, breathing her in. With every lick, nip, and suck he was trying to put together all the pieces of everything she thought was broken. As he played with her clit with his tongue and she cried out for him, grabbing her breast with one hand and fisting his hair with the other, he grabbed on to her legs and held her so tightly that he thought he might bruise her. At least then she would know how deeply he cared for her.

When he finally slipped two fingers into her heat, her hips rocketed off the bed and the hand in his hair tightened painfully. Reaching deep, he hit that spot in her that caused her breath to leave her and timed his inner strokes to his flicks of her clit with his tongue. He felt as her walls tightened around his fingers and her hips rolled in time with his ministrations.

"Oh! Castle, yes! Do you see? Do you see what you do to me?" Beckett somehow managed to croak out before groaning long and loud, her walls still tightening even more around him. When he paused, though, she screamed at him to keep going, so he did. "Oh, God, Castle, you're so amazing! So good, and I can't—" She cried out as she came around his fingers.

Castle's eyes were welling up with tears while he worked her down from her orgasm until she stopped convulsing, reveling in the feeling of her still contracting around him. Reluctantly, he removed his fingers from her and crawled up the bed to grab a condom from the bedside table. When he looked back to his wife, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes, too.

Unceremoniously, he flopped down beside her and swiped a thumb under her eye. Before he could say anything, she began. "Rick, I hope you know that the way I react to you is more than just my physical attraction to you. I know that we've only been married for ten days, but I think you're an amazing, wonderful, silly man who has so much to offer the world, and I'm glad I get to be your Mrs."

Unable to hold back, Rick let out a quiet sob, followed quickly by Kate. "Hey, hey," Kate whispered, "shh, don't cry. I'm here, Rick."

Once he quieted, Rick kissed Kate firmly on the lips. "Thank you, Kate. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Hush, Rick. You are worth it." With those words she kissed him and took the condom from him. Opening the foil, she rolled the condom on him, watching intently as his eyes squeezed shut. Giving him a few tight, slow strokes, she guided him onto his back so that he was propped up a little by the head board.

Kate pinned his erection between his body and her center, kissing him deeply as she rolled her hips over him. After several minutes of this, she was on edge again and his hands on her hips were squeezing tight.

"Kate," Rick whispered. "I need to be inside you now."

Their mouths never parted as she raised up onto her knees and let him position himself at her entrance. As she lowered herself down, though, she parted from him with a pop and brought her lower lip between her teeth. The angle was so good, allowed him in so deep. Time and space stilled in that moment until she felt Rick's fingers gently brush her cheek. Her eyes popped open—she hadn't realized she had closed them—and released her bottom lip from between her teeth before she drew blood.

Rick took the opportunity to surge up and kiss away the indentions her teeth made in her lip, their rhythm faltering slightly until his arm wrapped around her waist and he flipped them over. Her eyes widened with his next thrust and he hit that spot deep, deep inside her that caused her breath to leave her body, her face to turn beet red, and liquid to flow from her onto the sheet.

"Oh, Castle, yeah. Right there, baby."

Although her knees were bent toward her chest, Rick grabbed her thighs and hoisted her legs over his shoulders, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her head, driving deeply into her with each slow thrust. He watched her intently, cataloging her every facial expression, the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead, the way her eyes were clamped shut tight, how her inner muscles squeezed him every few moments, the sounds she made depending on how he moved inside her.

One particularly sharp, deep thrust caused her to cry out, "Oh, fuck! Fuck yes, baby, oh!" At that point, Rick had to close his eyes for a moment to regain his focus and not come too soon. She was just so hot, the way she moaned and circled her hips, gripping him on the inside and out.

"God, you're so hot," he whispered to Kate, though he was confident she hadn't heard him. The next words he uttered were a little louder. "Kate, look at me." She did, then cried out again. "So good, Kate, so good." He chanted these words to her until he could feel her arousal dripping down his thighs. "I'm gonna make you squirt, Kate. Are you ready?"

Her responding cry and arch was answer enough. "Hold on, then," he whispered before he drove into her relentlessly, the angle so good for hitting that spot that caused small rivers of liquid to flow down her ass, his thighs, and down to the sheets. He was going so deep and she was so close, but her clit wasn't getting enough friction.

Rick's voice nothing more than a deep growl, he leaned in next to her ear (thank God she was so flexible) and said, "Touch yourself, Kate. I want you to come around me."

"God, yes, Castle!" she exclaimed, reaching her hand between their bodies to find her clit, circling furiously until she could feel the orgasm beginning to build. "Yes, Castle, please, yes! God, make me come. I need to come, please."

At her words, he moved faster, begging his arms not to give out on him. "Oh, Kate, baby, I can feel you. You're so close. How does my rigid cock feel inside you?"

Kate couldn't answer but to cry out, squeezing her walls tightly and continuing to circle her clit, adding just a little more pressure, the need to come overwhelming.

Deciding to change tactics a little, Rick leaned down to whisper, "You're amazing, Kate, so beautiful and strong. You're an inspiration." When she whimpered, he whispered one more thing: "Now come."

Her back arched sharply, head thumping into the pillow as her orgasm crashed over her, fingers leaving her clit to clench his bicep and roll her hips into his. "That's it, baby. Good girl. Let me fuck you down."

Several moments later, when Kate was boneless and exhausted on the bed with Rick still above her, still inside her, she felt him peppering kisses to her face. "God, Castle, that was. . ." she trailed off.

"Yeah," he breathed as he felt the final flutters of her orgasm. "Think you can handle just a little bit more?"

Looking up at him slightly confused, she felt him twitch inside her and her eyebrows shot up. "You didn't—"

"No. Somehow. I must be some sort of sex god because the fact that I didn't explode inside you the second you came is a small miracle."

She could only stare at him for a moment until he gave her a sheepish grin. "If you don't want to, I can. . . take a cold shower or something."

Rick's eyes rolled back into his head when she squeezed her inner muscles in answer. "Hmm, you took care of me, now let me take care of you."

Rolling him onto his back, Kate turned around without letting him slip from her body so that she was now facing away from him, her hands on his thighs. She lifted up slowly, making sure to keep her muscles tight the whole time up, then slid back down just as slowly. The tension in his muscles let her know that he wasn't too far away from coming, so she picked up the pace.

"Does that feel good, Castle, hmm? You like it when I bounce on your cock like that?" She was a vixen, a goddess he never wanted to lose, and he squeezed her hips tightly, guiding her movements.

All he could whisper was, "Yes." He began meeting her thrust for thrust as she allowed him to move her faster.

"Mmm, yeah. You feel so good inside me, so big and thick. I want you to come for me, baby. I wanna feel you pulsing inside me."

Her voice, the visual of her riding him, the feeling of her surrounding him so wonderfully; he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it made him combust, spilling into the condom and bucking wildly into his wife.

Moments later, when he softened inside her and she cleaned him up, tossing the condom away, she crawled into bed beside him and laid her head on his chest. "We're so good at that," she whispered, exhaustion creeping into her voice, making her heavy on top of him.

"That we are," he responded. "Tonight was good. I feel clean, if that makes any sense. Emotionally, I feel cleansed. Thank you for that."

Snuggling closer to him, she whispered, "You're welcome, Rick. And I know exactly what you mean."

Within moments, his heartbeat and her breathing lulled the other to sleep.


	16. Money Talks

Blessedly, it was Kate Beckett's (Castle's?) weekend off. The past few days had been relatively stressful what with the two murders, the mound of paperwork, and Castle working his way into her cases and driving her crazy. He was annoying as hell at the precinct, and she would never ever tell him this, but he was also kind of fun to have around. He kept things light and playful, spinning wild theories that had her fighting a smile.

But that wasn't for today. Today was for relaxing with her new husband while the rest of the Castle women were away. Peeking at the clock, Kate sighed when she saw it was only 8:07; she never really slept in all that much. She rolled over and was met with the broad expanse of her husband's bare chest, his head lolled to the side, face slack with sleep. One arm was thrown over his head and she couldn't help staring for a minute at the bulge of his bicep. Not wishing to disturb him, she folded her arms beneath herself and just watched him sleep for a bit, noted his deep and even breaths, how he would softly snore every fifteen breaths or so—just a soft little puff of air that brought a smile to her lips.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that before he was slowly drifting back to wakefulness, his breathing picking up pace, his head rolling on his pillow to face her. She didn't take her eyes from his face as she saw him open first one, then the other eye and meet her gaze.

"Good morning," she breathed.

"Hi," he replied, sleep still heavy on his voice. As he stretched his arms above his head and reached his legs toward the foot of the bed, she watched him lazily, admiring his body and remembering all it had done to her the night before—the dull ache pleasant between her thighs. When he was relaxing, he extended the arm closest to her and she scooted into his welcoming embrace, her head finding its new favorite spot on his chest as her arm slung over his stomach.

"You sleep okay?" Kate's voice was quiet in the morning air, her fingers tracing mindless patterns over his chest and side.

Rick snuggled into her embrace and released a contented sigh. "Like a rock. Must've been a combination of the emotional breakdown and mind-blowing sex."

She chuckled and agreed with him. They laid together in silence for several minutes before Rick finally spoke. "So what do you normally do with a whole weekend off?"

Looking up at him, Kate's brow furrowed. "You know, I can't remember the last time I had a whole weekend off. I probably ran errands or something, caught up on some reading. Occasionally, I'll go to a café in Little Odessa if I'm really bored."

Rick's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Little Odessa? Why there?"

Kate couldn't help but smile up at him. He looked like a little boy who had just been given a hint to some grand secret. "Because I spent a semester in Kiev between my junior and senior year of college and it helps me keep up with my Russian. Rick? Is something wrong?"

Rick's face was totally stunned. His eyes were huge and his mouth was slightly ajar. "You speak Russian?! That is so hot!"

Her laugh brought a smile to his face. "Well maybe if you're lucky, I'll use it on you sometime." When she winked at him, he growled and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss, but when he tried to deepen it, to slide his tongue past her lips, she pulled away and kissed his nose instead. "Later."

Trying not to pout too much, Rick drew her in close and kissed her forehead instead. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half hours later found Rick and Kate walking hand in hand through Chelsie Market, the beautiful lights hanging from the ceiling giving the crowded room ambiance. They took their time winding through all the little stores, stopping for food and then dessert and then (supposedly for Alexis) some artisan candy before they ended up toward the end of the building. Kate was looking at some of the old posters stacked against the wall and when she turned around, she didn't see Rick.

When she turned back around, he was there, his hands full of scarves. "I got these for you," he said as he held them out to her, almost timidly.

Instead of accepting them and thanking him like any normal person would do, Kate's brow furrowed. She nearly had to shout over the noise of all the other shoppers. "Why?"

Rick stared at her incredulously. "Because I saw them and they reminded me of you. You couldn't stop staring at them in Mexico and I wanted to spoil you a little."

Taking the scarves from Rick, Kate tried for a grin but failed a little bit. "Thanks, I guess," she said as she turned to leave the market and head for the High Line above them. They made it to the benches before he couldn't stand the tension that had popped up between them.

"Did I do something, Kate?" His concern was etched into the lines around his eyes, the crease in his brow. The normal sky blue of his eyes was slightly darker, worry bleeding through.

Kate sat down on a bench, scarves in hand and tried to collect her thoughts before looking up at him. When she finally did, the knot forming in her chest tightened. "No, Rick, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just not used to anyone 'spoiling me' is all. You didn't have to buy me these scarves—I have enough."

He watched her pick at one of the fringes in her hand as she spoke. "Okay, well I care about you, Kate. I wanted to do something nice for you and when I saw these, I thought you'd like them."

Managing a smile this time, Kate met his eyes. "Do you mind if I ask how much these cost?"

Although he did look a little taken aback, he answered her question. "Uh, about two hundred fifty, why?"

Kate's face scrunched a little bit when she answered. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you shouldn't have spent all that money on me. You don't have to buy my affection or respect, Rick."

"I wasn't trying to," he shot back. Clearly, they were not on the same page with this conversation and by her look of surprise at his slightly raised voice, he took a breath and then said, "Look, why don't we go back home and we can talk about this some more?"

Glancing around them to see if anyone was staring, Kate nodded at him. "I think that's a good idea, Rick. Let's go."

When they got back to the loft, Kate deposited the scarves on the kitchen table before taking her coat off. Rick was already hanging his up when she turned to do the same.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Kate. I wanted to do something nice for you so I bought you some scarves. It doesn't mean any more than that."

"Yes, it does, Rick," she said gently as he took her coat from her to hang up. Just as she opened her mouth to continue, Alexis came bouncing down the stairs, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. That is until the conversation between the adults stopped and Kate couldn't meet her eye.

Alexis's movements slowed as she rounded the island, watching her dad and new stepmom stand there awkwardly. "Uh. . .I'm just grabbing a snack. Got a lot of homework to do this weekend."

Rick walked over to her as Kate stayed frozen to her spot, but able to at least offer the girl a small smile. Kissing Alexis's forehead, he told her, "I'll call you when lunch is ready, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she replied quickly as she grabbed a banana and some peanut butter from the cupboard next to the fridge. "Hi, Kate," she added, taking the long way back to the stairs to give the new family addition a side-hug.

Kate returned the affection. "Hey, Alexis."

Once the teenager had gone back upstairs and the door had clicked shut, Kate turned back to Rick who was gripping the island. "Why does me buying you something have to mean more than what it is?"

"Can we sit down, please," Kate asked as she gestured to the couch. With a nod, Rick met her there, sitting far enough away that he could look at her properly but still close enough that he could reach her.

Taking a deep breath, Kate began. "Rick, I'm sorry for the way I reacted at the Market," she said softly. "It was really sweet and thoughtful of you and I really do appreciate the gift."

"Then I don't see the problem," he interrupted, anxiety flowing from him in waves.

Smiling gently at him, she placed her hand on his knee. "On the way over here, I was trying to figure out the real reason I reacted the way I did back there and I don't think it had anything to do with you buying me the scarves. I think it was the fact that you effortlessly dropped two hundred and fifty dollars on _four_ scarves for me."

Rick's head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

She took a moment to think about her response. "I obviously am not a best-selling author, which means that I'm not making the money a best-selling author would make. I'm making a cop's salary. I just barely have enough to save for a decent retirement. There isn't a whole lot that I would drop two-fifty for, especially something as frivolous as scarves."

Understanding flashed across Rick's face, but Kate continued. "I guess it just made me uncomfortable to know that spending sixty three dollars on a scarf wouldn't cause you to bat an eyelash when I don't usually pay twenty-five for one."

"Okay," Rick said slowly. "How do we fix this then?"

"Well, Rick," Kate's face became deadly serious. "We need to have the money talk."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so I make about 87,000 dollars a year and I have about ten thousand in savings right now. Bills usually take up about one paycheck for me, not including groceries and (more often) takeout. I don't own my own car, but I can use my Crown Vic from the precinct or my bike if I need to. I rented my apartment, I have two credit cards on which I owe about four fifty each, and I still have about six thousand dollars in student loans." Kate sat back and looked down at her hands, drawing in a deep breath. She didn't think he would judge her, but she had only known the man for two weeks. And he was _a lot_ better off than she was.

He surprised her. "That's pretty average, I think."

Kate's eyes shot up to meet Rick's and the understanding that she saw, the normalcy, threw her off. "I guess," she stammered.

She was in the middle of a thought when Rick blurted out, "Wait, you have a bike?! As in a motorcycle? That is so hot."

Laughing at him she gently nudged his shoulder and said, "Go on. Now you."

Taking a deep breath, he began. "Okay, well I get paid based on how well my books are doing. I get a paycheck every time I publish one, and then a percent of all the sales as well as a cut of book tours I go on. I have about five million dollars in my accounts right now." At the widening of her eyes, he quickly added, "but some of that is put away for Alexis (her college, etc.) and then some for my mother." That seemed to lessen her anxiety, but just barely.

He continued. "I own the loft and also a house in the Hamptons. I own a sedan and a Ferrari, but I also sometimes use a car service. I have a few credit cards, but I pay them off monthly. They're mostly for back to school shopping for Alexis, vacations, and the occasional larger purchase. I don't have any student loans, but I do have alimony to pay for."

That earned a chuckle from Kate. She knew he had been married before, but she didn't realize he had to pay alimony. Regardless, there was still something tugging at her mind as she wrapped her head around his ample finances. Taking a breath, she met his eyes once again. "How are we paying for bills then?"

Rick regarded her for a moment, trying to carefully choose his words. "Well," he began, "since you're so used to earning what you have, I would imagine that you would want to help me pay for utilities and groceries. . .?" He trailed off, unsure of her reaction.

Luckily for him, she just nodded her agreement, giving him the confidence to continue. "So why don't we do this: you can contribute what you would normally pay for your utilities while living alone. Or, if that amount is greater than half the bill, we can split it down the middle. I don't want you paying more than what you normally do and I don't think it would be wise to combine our accounts just yet."

Despite the logic of that statement, Kate was a little hurt at the implication that he thought she was either after his money or that they wouldn't stay together. Either way, it made her sad and a little uncomfortable.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right?" she asked him, needing to clarify that she wasn't staying with him for the money. "I care about you as a person, Rick. I couldn't care less about how much money you have."

The sincerity in her eyes caused him to release a breath he didn't realize he was holding, a smile blooming across his face that drew a matching one from her. "I know," he whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. "But thank you," he added, "for not making a big deal of it."

Leaning in for one more press of her lips, Kate smiled as she said, "No problem, Castle," then got up to start on lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hey, so sorry for the lengthy pause between posts! Anywho, keep up with the feedback and suggestions! :*


	17. Fallout

They had had the money talk and they both pretended to be back to normal, but when Alexis came down for dinner a few hours later, she could feel the tension in the room.

The redhead seemed to skirt around the room trying not to draw the attention of the two adults silently filling plates with food. Once hers was filled, she looked between the two who were steadfastly avoiding eye contact with one another. "Is everything okay, you guys? You've been weird since you got back earlier."

"Alexis," Rick started to chastise his daughter, but Kate stopped him.

"It's okay, Rick," she interrupted. "She can know if you're okay with it." At the look of concern on Alexis's face, Kate's face melted into one of reassurance. "No, Alexis, it's nothing bad. Just—your dad and I had a bit of a spat earlier."

The teenager paused with her fork half way to her mouth, eyes flitting between her dad and her new stepmom, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. "Oh-kayyy," she said, unsure of how to proceed.

Rick and Kate shared a look that doubled as a discussion before he turned back to his daughter. "Well, Alexis, as you are fully aware, Kate and I have only known each other for about two weeks and there's still a lot we don't know about each other."

Nodding, Alexis looked at Kate to gauge her reaction, but the detective's face was neutral. "Today," Rick continued, "we went to the Chelsie Market and I bought her some scarves to surprise her." When this got no reaction from Alexis, he carried on. "Well she didn't see them as a simple gift, she saw them as an unnecessary splurge."

Now when Alexis looked at Kate, Kate's head was slightly ducked and her cheeks were pink. "So you fought about it? About scarves?"

"It was more than that to me, Alexis," Kate responded before Rick could jump in. "Money just means different things to your dad and me, and that wasn't something we had really had cause to discuss before." When Kate looked to Rick for reassurance, he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Alexis considered this explanation for a moment before posing a question to the newlyweds. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what did you decide? I don't mean to be rude, I just think this whole process is fascinating and I'm curious as to how you've decided to compromise."

Kate's jaw hit the floor a little bit at the maturity shown by the fifteen year old. "Uh, well," she stammered.

"Well Kate is subletting her apartment to her cousin for the five weeks the experiment lasts, so she's going to pay for half the utilities and groceries here. We're partners."

When Kate heard the word partners, she turned a stunned face to her new husband. "Yeah," she grinned at him. "Partners."

Alexis popped another forkful of food into her mouth and smiled between her dad and stepmom. "Good," she quipped, noting that the adults were still gazing at each other. "So, have you had sex yet?"

"WHAT?"

"Alexis!"

Laughing, Alexis stood from the island and made her way to the dining table. "Relax, guys, I'm only kidding. Besides," she said, sobering instantly, "I already know the answer. You're not as quiet as you think."

Kate groaned as Rick dropped his head into his hands. "That's awkward," he mumbled.

"God, Alexis, I'm so sorry. That's mortifying." Kate was sincerely concerned about the young girl's mental well-being. "How—how do you— Are you okay with that?" At the face Alexis pulled and Rick's scoff of amusement beside her, she reconsidered her phrasing.

"What I mean is," she tried again, "I want to know how you're dealing with this marriage. I know it has to be a lot to deal with and I just want to make sure we're not leaving you out or overwhelming you."

Beside her, Rick's jaw dropped and his heart swelled for this creature he was fortunate enough to have married. Apparently, Alexis was thinking similar thoughts because her jaw, too, was hanging open.

Sitting plate and fork on the table so she could fully face Kate, Alexis regarded her warmly. "Kate, that's incredibly sweet of you. Thank you for thinking of me through all of this."

"Yeah," Rick echoed, blurting the only word he could think.

Smiling at Alexis, Kate's discomfort at this discussion, about the honesty of the argument and opening up to Alexis, about beginning a line of communication so that her fifteen year old stepdaughter didn't feel that her place had been usurped, was apparent to both Castles.

"Like I said, I find the whole experiment fascinating, but you'd understand if I don't get too emotionally invested, wouldn't you?" Kate's face kind of fell at that, as did Rick's, but Alexis was quick to justify her answer. "I just think that it would be terrible for us to bond and become close only for you and my dad to break up and get divorced in a few weeks."

The hurt that was running through Kate's veins at that, she was unable to keep from her face. When Rick's hand reached for hers, she looked at him and saw that same hurt reflected in his eyes as well. Seeing that: the pain in both sets of eyes, caused Alexis's face to grow serious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just being realistic from my point of view, not yours. I want this to work out as much as you guys, please believe me."

Rick glanced at his daughter. "Of course, pumpkin. I understand."

Alexis looked pleadingly to Kate who had been silent and whose head was bowed. "Kate? Are we okay?"

"Of course," Kate replied immediately, looking up at the girl. "Absolutely, Alexis, I can't blame you for protecting your heart. It's okay, really."

The trio finished their dinner in silence, each contemplating the direction their conversation had taken them. Shortly after the plates were cleaned and dirty dishes put away, Alexis excused herself upstairs to finish her homework.

As the adults made eye contact, there was a sense of determination from each that they wouldn't discuss just yet. Despite her openness in days past, Kate was still a private person and Rick knew that. She had shared her story and even given him insight to her emotions, but there was still a part of her that was holding back her true self. He had no idea that everything she was sharing with him was totally against her nature; he had no idea how hard she pushed away those who tried to know the true her. She was afraid that Rick would grow frustrated with her stubbornness and give up on her. She wanted this to work—he made her laugh again—but she wouldn't put her heart on the line just yet.

Similarly, Rick had poured his heart out to Kate even though he still had his reservations. He had been burned too many times to put his whole being on the line this soon, even though his gut told him this one was different. His mom had a similar realization the day after they met/married for goodness' sake.

In the face of all these thoughts—the worry, the fear, reservations, and hesitation—both Rick and Kate were determined to make something of the life they'd jumped into together. They had just over three weeks (and probably several therapy exercises) to get to know their real spouse and figure out just what they could make that life look like.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Another pause, but another chapter yayy! I know I don't usually reply to reviews (mostly because I get them while I'm at work), but I do read and appreciate all of them and I usually reply in my head if that makes you feel better. Anywho, thanks for reading! Mwah!


End file.
